Il Silenzio Delle Stelle Cadenti
by Felicity Dream
Summary: In a fated meeting, Giovanni becomes quite taken with Henrietta Potter, which ensues in a chaotic chase as "Hades" takes after his "Persephone." But Harry has her own troubles, after the abandonment of the Wizarding World and lingering wounds, and won't let herself be taken so easily. Has the Rocket Boss taken on too much this time? Fem!Harry/Giovanni.
1. The Queen of Ice

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued .  
Story: In a fated meeting, Giovanni becomes quite taken with Henrietta Potter, which ensues in a chaotic chase as "Hades" takes after his "Persephone." But Harry has her own troubles, after the abandonment of the Wizarding World and lingering wounds.  
Set as a semi-AU from fifth year on.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Violence, sexual situations, dark themes, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Fem!Harry, Ariana/Ash

**A/n: Yes. I know Harry's male so don't make stupid, idiotic remarks "reminding" me he is. It's genderbent, deal with it or read something else. I'll eventually write a canon!Harry/Giovanni when my slash muse will come back to write the damn idea.  
**

**Il Silenzio Delle Stelle Cadenti: The Silence of the Falling Stars  
**_Chapter One: The Queen of Ice_

_Fire. She was on fire. She could feel her skin burning and her blood boiling._

_Why? She was screaming 'Why?' over and over, she knew. No one was answering and she felt the darkness crowding her vision. She could feel the restraints tying her down shaking and smacking against the table in her struggles._

"_I should have let all of you rot! I should have let you all die!"_

_She screamed all sorts of condemnations, rage as fiery as the fire burning her consuming her._

_She should have let their world burn in Hell._

A girl woke up in the early hours of morning, mouth opened in a silent scream and sweating as emerald eyes shot wide open in terror. She tiredly wiped a hand down her face, before covering her eyes and tried to catch her breath.

It was a typical morning in the Dursley household, with their unwanted outsider. All three Dursley family members slept on peacefully, while Henrietta "Harry" Potter got out of bed and morosely went to start on breakfast.

When they awoke not too long after, almost none of them greeted the quiet girl finishing up cooking. Dudley Dursley stared at his cousin for a moment, before passing by her and muttering a quiet "Good morning." She paused in her work, before ignoring him and going back to what she was doing.

After getting away with a small portion (they'd probably starve her completely, if they could), Harry started in on the dishes, again ignoring the others as Dudley sat in front of the TV, and his mother went into another room to call her "friends" and gossip, and Vernon Dursley went out the backyard and took a call on his cell phone.

He went back in soon after, all agitated, and immediately went to where Petunia Dursley gabbed away. Harry and Dudley glanced in that direction uneasily, before going back to their respective things. However, both Vernon and Petunia came back into the living room, with Vernon yelling for Harry to join them there. It was there that Vernon announced that his boss was having a business party. It had nothing to do with Harry really, so she didn't know why she had to be there.

And then Petunia and Vernon gave each other looks before purposely glaring at Harry.

Petunia pursed her lips. Vernon sighed. Dudley glanced between his parents.

Harry glanced at them before looking away.

"Well, if we don't bring her, she might…bring down the house," Petunia said disdainfully, revealing what their problem had been. "Especially after _they _said what she did…"

Harry willfully ignored them, letting their words wash over her.

"If we have no choice," Vernon sneered, his mustache quivering in irritation.

"Then it's settled," Dudley tried to smile cheerfully, and Harry looked his way, still bewildered over his recently nicer behavior. "We're all going to Dad's business party."

"_She_ doesn't have anything to wear," Vernon mentioned, still upset at having to bring the girl.

Petunia sniffed. "She can just wear one of my old dresses."

"She'll look awful!" Vernon eyed the teenager. "It won't fit her and she'll embarrass us. I refuse to be embarrassed in front of my boss."

"Then we'll have to…_buy_ her a new dress," Petunia scowled. "A good waste of money, that is."

Honestly, Harry didn't care anymore. She hadn't cared for a long time, and she just wanted to be left alone. Instead, she'd been dumped back on the Dursley's doorstep and isolated, kept "caged" like some kind of animal. Hidden away like some dirty secret…

Or contained like some kind of _disease_.

And after everything she'd done for everyone. Harry couldn't understand the way their minds worked, the way they could so callously flip on a whim. The Wizarding World had practically abandoned her after she had fulfilled her duty.

And for her efforts as well, she got a nice little _extra_ from the Wizarding World…

"Come on, girl," Petunia snapped at her. "We're going now. Best to get it out of the way."

Harry nodded sharply at her aunt, and followed after her.

A long drive to London and a shopping district, and the two of them were in a stiff silence as they entered a store that looked fancy enough to have clothing wearable to the business party they were to attend.

"Look for the cheapest dress," Petunia glared at her. "I'll be next door, picking out new clothing for Dudley."

She left Harry alone to look lost in the store that she most certainly didn't look like she belonged to. Wearing an oversized shirt and baggy pants, she looked more like a homeless person than that she should be shopping there. Why on earth Petunia would drag her off to this store and leave her, much less make her look for a dress in this store, was beyond her.

Sighing, she began to walk around, wondering if the store personnel would get on her case and kick her out, or maybe even think she would steal something. Her eyes spotted a few dresses in the meanwhile, but a glance at their prices were too expensive, especially for Petunia's taste and especially because it was for Harry.

"I think that emerald dress would look lovely on you," a woman's voice said from behind her and she whirled around to see a tall red head, her hair in a unique style, and wearing a white dress-like uniform with black accents, a red R insignia on her left breast, and wearing gold earrings and heeled boots.

Red hair like her mother's…

Harry turned back around and saw the dress she was talking about. It had been one of the dresses she'd been looking at, but the price was obscene in her eyes. She strode back to it and picked the price tag with two fingers, dexterously twirling it upwards as she faced the gorgeous red head again. She shook it once to indicate the price and the woman laughed.

"Expensive then? Let me see," she strode over and took a look herself. "That's not bad."

Harry blinked. If that wasn't bad to her, what the hell kind of money did she have?

The woman whipped the dress off of the display and held it up to Harry. She gave an appraising eye of the dress against her, and Harry was suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Beautiful ruched georgette style evening gown," she heard her murmur. "The one-shoulder neckline makes your chest pop, while hiding cleavage. The sweeping skirt falls down from a seamed waist, while the hem hits down to the feet. A nice touch of a slit down a side to reveal a thigh…the emerald color makes your eyes stand out. Halston Heritage –good brand. No, no, dear. This evening gown is perfect for you. You _have_ to get this dress. It's even already in your size!"

Harry twitched and again, held up the price tag. The woman laughed.

"Alright then. I'll pay for it."

Harry blinked again and stared at her strangely, disbelieving about her sudden offer.

"All I'd like in return is for you to go shopping with me," she explained. "I dislike shopping, moreover shopping alone. It gets tedious and boring. Therefore, if you agree to look for dresses with me, I'll buy this. Deal?"

Harry frowned, glancing at the dress. It was a beautiful dress and she didn't have to pay anything, could probably even not be forced to rely on Petunia and her so-called "family's" money. Plus, she didn't have to go around looking for more dresses for herself. It wasn't like she really had a good eye on that kind of thing. She usually relied on Hermione for things like that –even she was better than Harry at fashion.

With a small nod, Harry agreed and the woman smiled like the cat who caught a mouse. She twitched at the analogy, warily watching the strange woman, who had the evening gown immediately boxed and paid for and had then come back to her, dragging her off to another section.

"I love the color purple," whoever this woman was spoke up. "Maybe a dark purple evening gown…"

The red head grabbed a few dark purple dresses and led Harry to the dressing room, proceeding to dress in the first one. For a few minutes, Harry merely frowned, shook her head, or made a face at the dresses the woman tried on. At one, a slight smile crossed Harry's lips and the other immediately noticed.

"Ah, this one is a good one then," the woman held it up to look at it fully. "It got you to smile, even if a little bit. It's the last one of the pile as well. I'll take this one then."

"Excuse me, but has this girl been bothering you?" Petunia's familiar voice was practically spitting acid, and Harry's face went back to its usual (these days at least) blank façade.

The woman somehow immediately changed, her friendly attitude becoming cold, even as she wore a sharp smile and evaluated Harry's aunt with a look that said she didn't think much of Petunia.

"Not at all. She was helping me find a dress," the woman drawled, barely hiding the condescending tone that Harry still caught.

Petunia huffed. "What good is she? She's mute. She can't offer you a single word. Come on, you," Petunia then directed towards Harry, who had become even more withdrawn. "Stop wasting time. You had better have found a cheap dress."

"Actually," the woman interjected again, even more steel lining her tone. "I've already bought her dress in exchange for her help. Thank you, dear, for helping me find this lovely dress," she told Harry.

Harry, as had become her usual response, nodded back to her and fluidly got up from the chair she'd been sitting on, while helping the woman find her dress. She accepted the box with her dress in it, and then Petunia was dragging her away before she could gesture a goodbye to the other, though she still felt the red head's gaze watching her.

Harry had never even gotten her name.

* * *

The night was starting to become a bore, even though it had only just started. Giovanni had no reason to complain already, considering this business party had only started a few minutes ago…but he was restless and couldn't see why Ariana couldn't have handled this on her own. She usually did anyway.

Regardless, he was there now. He had to at least pretend (for the moment anyway) to be polite, though even at least in the Regions, his more well-known acidic personality was well spread. Here was different, and he had to…play nice. Besides, non-pokémon business had much more impact and money coming in outside the Regions, though his successes and business was flourishing in both the outside world and the Regions almost equally. He had done well for himself for all these years.

"There you are," a certain red head strode over. "Are you going to amble around here or go out and mingle? I know I've seen more than a few women looking over and eying you."

Giovanni began tapping his thigh irritably, continuing to look around the room in boredom.

"I'm not in the mood to dally about with silly women," he scowled. He turned to her and assessed her attire. "Not bad, Ariana. I would have thought it would have taken you much longer than you had taken earlier to find a dress you liked."

Ariana frowned at him. "I had help. I found a cute girl wandering around lost in the store I was in, the thirteenth store I had been to that day. I got so fed up looking for a dress, I decided to go ahead and drag someone else to basically find one for me. She did do well, didn't she? I quite love this dress –and she was very thorough, I'd say. Wouldn't smile or go for any of the other dresses I'd picked out, until this one came up."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "A girl? Don't tell me you just randomly selected some girl to help you out."

She huffed at him. "Not quite. Yes, she was a stranger and there were plenty of others around I could have picked out to help me, but she has that lost, lonely quality. I saw some grumpy woman drop her off at the store, and the woman's looks reminded me of a Ponyta –and not in a good way. Horse-like features and bitchy attitude if I ever saw one."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Sounds like the usual type you like to score into the Team."

Ariana hmmed. "I suppose. Maybe a bit, though I don't think quite."

Giovanni eyed her seriously. "A potential recruit?"

The red head smirked at him. "Mm, perhaps…Although I wouldn't mind just kidnapping her and keeping her anyway."

The Italian Kantoan ignored his subordinate's behavior, quite used to Ariana's antics by now.

"I'm going to go around, try to see any potential business to make money off of, or anyone willing to invest in us. _Try_ to have fun, won't you?" Ariana directed towards him wryly.

He easily dismissed her words, back to again scanning the room. She grumbled under her breath as she left him behind, and soon enough he was left alone again.

However, that wasn't for long, as the host of the business party was eagerly approaching him with a group of four. He inwardly sighed, but the host was one of his biggest business partners, despite only being a business that dealt with drills. Then again, with all the construction Team Rocket had to do, those drills ironically came in luck.

"Giovanni! Glad to see you here. I'd like you to meet some people, if you don't mind," the man had a wide smile as he finally reached Giovanni's side. "Vernon, this is Giovanni Rocketto, founder and owner of _Gio_ Corp. Giovanni, I'd like you to meet Vernon Dursley, my best employee. This is his lovely wife, Petunia, and their son Dudley."

Giovanni saw Vernon, a man that reminded him of an oversized Seel, and easily identified the greedy glint in the man's beady eyes, having recognized Giovanni's business and therefore Giovanni himself.

So, a man who lusted after money and power, hm. He could certainly relate, as he inwardly sneered at the man.

He moved onto the wife and nearly cringed at her horse-like features, easily resembling a Ponyta. He idly wondered if this was the same woman Ariana had met in that store earlier. She _could_ still look pretty, if it hadn't been for that horrible flower-print dress she was wearing and the pursed lips she sported, that made her look like she'd just bit into something sour.

The son, however, looked slightly overweight, but like he was trying to lose it and was working towards building muscle. Good. At least he wasn't going to mimic his father in size and rolls of fat.

"Ah, I almost forgot, with how quiet she's been and with her hiding a bit behind her cousin. This is Vernon's niece, Henrietta. Come on out, dear!"

"She prefers to be called Harry," the aunt bit out, and Giovanni quietly observed the venom in which the aunt directed towards her niece, though she tried to hide it.

He finally turned to look at the misbegotten niece, and uncharacteristically his breath caught in his throat.

The young girl was draped in a beautiful, flattering emerald dress, which was nowhere near the beauty of her green eyes. Green seemed too plain to describe them; their verdant color shone and reminded him of emeralds, more so because of how cutting they seemed –like real raw emeralds' sharp edges.

Raven locks were simply tossed over the shoulder that had the single strap from the dress, and tied loosely. The simple style didn't detract from her image, but merely accentuated it by hiding nothing and letting him see all. She even wore no makeup, but that only helped showcase her natural beauty and the fact that she didn't need anything to play it up or make her beautiful.

The only thing off, though it didn't make her ugly and only made her stand out more, were the intricate design of lines and whirls in faint silver down the right side of her body, from her face to the feet sticking out from under the hem of her dress.

The other thing he noticed was the cool look on her face, and the fact she didn't seem at all impressed with him. He wasn't at all happy about that –he'll just have to change her mind…

The girl, Harry (if the aunt was to believe), gave him another look before giving him a nod and not acknowledging him any further, aside from a cool look that moved from him to gaze to the side. There was a strange edge of sadness to her gaze.

"Pleased to meet you," Giovanni murmured, though his gaze didn't move away from the girl. And the statement was true –at least for the girl. He was quite insincere about it, regarding the rest of the family.

He turned to look back to his business partner, faking a smile.

"I'm sorry, but you've caught me at a bad time. My assistant, Ariana, had just informed me that there was a call I needed to make. Perhaps we can talk more later? _Addio, tutti_,"he gave them all one last nod before he turned on his heel and began walking away.

"Giovanni's part Italian, as you could hear," his business partner continued to gush in his absence. "I'm sure it makes him quite popular with the ladies."

He turned slightly to look at the girl in the peripherals of his gaze as he walked away, hoping she was watching him, but she continued to look off to wherever or whatever had captured her attention.

His lips slightly turned down. No matter. He'll just have to corner her later, having successfully just escaped from the others and deciding that he really should make a call back to base and check up with Archer. His second in command had been due to report to him before the business party had started, but had missed the appointed time.

* * *

To his luck, he saw the girl lounging by herself near the refreshments later on, after his call. With a smirk gracing his lips, he walked over to her casually, catching her attention when he was near enough.

"_Ciao_, Henrietta, was it?" he smoothed his lips into a friendly smile.

She looked at him closely, sharp eyes still haunted by a hollow look.

"Or do you prefer Harry?" he asked, making sure and not going by the aunt's words. He wouldn't take anything from that woman seriously.

She continued to look at him intensely, before giving a small nod in answer.

"Harry then," he grabbed a seat and placed it by her, though it faced the other side. He sat right next to her, though with their chairs facing opposite sides, they ended up facing oppositely away from each other as well. Perfect. He would be close, but not seemingly too in her space (though that was more or less an illusion), and it would also seem that way to others looking in their direction.

Their shoulders brushed as he turned slightly towards her.

Giovanni handed her the drink in his hand, champagne filled to the brim.

"Here, for you, _mia stella_," he murmured, watching as she hesitantly reached towards him to take it, her slender fingers elegantly wrapping around the stem of the glass. He watched the action closely, before he turned to look at her with hooded eyes. "Tell me, _Harry_, how such a beautiful girl such as you could ever be related to a bunch of animals, such as your relatives."

He reached for a strand of hair loose from her tie, and twirled it around idly.

"_You_ are such a rare, precious gem," he leaned slightly and whispered into her ear, his lips practically brushing against it with each word he spoke.

He could easily see her tensing up, from the way her shoulder moved, his gaze directed there as he hadn't moved too far away from her ear.

Suddenly, she stood up and he found the glass of champagne neatly being placed in his hand (the same hand that had been playing with her hair) before he had time to react. He looked up and saw her frowning slightly, face otherwise quite blank and eyes like ice. And then she was moving away, easily walking away from him.

"Well…that went quite well," he murmured, but he was still smiling slightly, watching her retreating away from him.

* * *

He spent the rest of the time at the business party, charming his way through the group of people, no doubt earning a profit in the future. Near the end of the party, his luck returned again and he spotted Harry keeping to herself, near the entrance of the large banquet hall. His smile returned to him and he set off, easily navigating himself closer to her.

Without her noticing, he snuck up behind her and weaved an arm around her waist and another across her torso, pulling her further into the shadows, hidden in the corner and behind some curtains and darkness.

"I'll let you escape from me this time, _mia stella_, but next time I expect to keep you all to myself," he practically purred into her ear, feeling her heart beat rapidly against his wrist, and her chest heaving against his arms.

He leaned his head down and placed his lips against her bared shoulder, kissing it gently.

He finally let her go after a moment and she whirled around to face him, eyes wide and watching him warily. Hm, not complete ice then.

"Until next time," he smirked at her, and then moved around her and was the one walking away this time.

Started 7/30/14 – Completed 8/1/14

**A/n: I don't know, I kind of really like this one. I don't have high hopes on this that everyone will read and like it, but I suppose if a lot of people are into it, I could devote some time to this fic. Also, haha –don't think you'll get the answers about Harry handed to you so quickly! Who guessed Harry was mute before Petunia blurted it out? Also, Archer and Ariana are game-verse characters, for those who don't know. Harry's dress (and the model doesn't look half bad as a female Harry): **** (slash) Halston-Heritage-One-Shoulder-Gathered-Gown-Emerald (slash) prod151610421 (slash) **

**Please review if you enjoyed!**


	2. The Lamb's Silence

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued . Neither do I claim ownership over Harry Potter.  
Story: In a fated meeting, Giovanni becomes quite taken with Henrietta Potter, which ensues in a chaotic chase as "Hades" takes after his "Persephone." But Harry has her own troubles, after the abandonment of the Wizarding World and lingering wounds.  
Set as a semi-AU from fifth year on.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Violence, sexual situations, dark themes, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Fem!Harry (unofficially EmeraldIceShipping), Ariana/Ash or Cyrus/Ash (depending on if Ash is male or female in this fic), possible Dudley/Domino.

**Il Silenzio Delle Stelle Cadenti: The Silence of the Falling Stars  
**_Chapter Two: The Lamb's Silence_

Harry waited for the other to respond, and soon enough the handheld mirror in her hand glowed and she saw Hermione's reflection instead of her own. Hermione, instead of talking, began to use sign language to communicate to her, and Harry began to respond. Hermione, loyal and sweet, had taught Harry to use sign language when Harry became mute and finally been let go from her confines.

That was despite, now and even when it first was announced, Harry having been forbidden contact with anyone or anything of the Wizarding World.

Ron and Hermione were the only ones who illegally attempted to do so, and they mainly stuck to the handheld communication mirrors her godfather had given her. They've learned to not speak to Harry, but aside from Hermione helping her to get used to and practice signing, it was because they didn't dare speak Harry's name. They didn't want to leave any chance to indicate they were in contact with her at all or have anyone find out that they were, possibly stopping communication and further causing problems for Harry.

After awhile of 'speaking' with Hermione, Ron took over and Harry got out the whiteboard she'd managed to find from Dudley's old pile of junk and that she'd stolen for herself. Ron, likewise, began writing on parchment and then held it up to his mirror for her to read. She responded on her whiteboard. And so on, this continued.

Ron was still learning to use sign language, but it was harder for him and it was taking longer for him to learn. She appreciated that he was trying though, and she was grateful that he was doing his best just so he could communicate more easily with her.

Aside from the loss of her magic, losing her voice was one of the worse things. It made it harder for her to connect and reach out to others, and left her silent and alone.

They took as long as they could, until both Ron and Hermione had to go before it became too suspicious and even lead to someone checking up on them. When they were gone and Harry was left alone again, she just held the mirror limply and stared at her reflection morosely. She lifted a finger slowly and began to trace the lines on her face on her reflection.

_Fire! Fire was everywhere! She was burning!_

Her hand clenched around the mirror tightly, but she forced her grip to relax so that she wouldn't end up breaking the mirror.

She banished those images and thoughts to the recesses of her mind, and instead thought of the man from the night before. She didn't know why. It wasn't like she was going to see him again. But he was strange, and the way he acted with her caught her off guard and made her uneasy. She also had to admit to several facts too.

Severus Snape had not managed to teach her good enough Occlumency before, enough for her to block her mind and safeguard it…but he _had_ managed to teach her to lock down her emotions, using Occlumency. It had been a useful method for her to use, mostly as a coping method, though she agreed with Hermione (even if she ignored the warning) that it was an unhealthy method, especially with how frequent Harry turned to it. Further, after the Wizarding World had turned on her and what had happened, along with everything else they did to her, somehow her 'coping method' had switched to an almost always 'on' period.

Ever since her "containment" and then banishment, she'd been cursed with her emotions constantly being in a muted state. She couldn't fully experience emotion anymore, but oppositely she was still able to completely "cut off" her emotions, like she used to.

But Giovanni Rocketto _unnerved_ her. He made her hair stand on end, her heart race frantically, and cause her to react and to lose the self-composure that had been unbreakable for the longest time. And with barely any effort!

That man made her instinctively act, to even lose control. She _felt_, and easily at that! Without wanting to feel or the ability to stop herself from feeling, she _felt_ and it was because of _him_…

She wasn't sure whether or not she was happy about this new development.

After all, she had finally gotten used to her emotions being so muted, and the muted emotions allowed her to not experience the full intensity of the more passionate emotions she knew dwindled inside. Especially the rage…

She curled up on her bed and glared at her wall.

Who was that man really?

There was a knock on the door that broke her out of her musings, and she stared at it dully. What? Did they expect her to say 'Come in'? She rolled her eyes.

It opened not too long after that, and she kept her face emotionless as she saw Rufus Fudge, nephew to Minister Cornelius Fudge, enter her room. He smiled hesitantly at her.

"Hello, Harry. Ready to go?"

Ah, it was that time again, was it?

She got up gracefully and walked over to him, looking at him (though it felt more like she was looking through him, in his opinion). He took out the magical binding cuffs they had given him, and reluctantly placed it around her wrists. Not that it was needed –he knew they had already somehow locked away her magic, so that she couldn't perform any spells or whatnot. However, he also knew that more latent magic was accessible to her. She could use her Occlumency, her innate magic's focus on healing her and keeping her healthy, and accidental magic was theorized to be possible for her.

"We'll be going now," he murmured, pulling out his private portkey.

Instantly, they had traveled and appeared already inside of the Ministry building, outside of the Unforgivables headquarters.

"Good timing, Fudge," Malcolm Walters smiled congenially at him, and he instinctively brought Harry closer to him as he watched the researcher warily. "Hand over the specimen, won't you?"

He pursed his lips at the man's address of the girl in his hands, but he had to transfer her over.

"Follow us and then wait outside the room, while we perform the tests," Malcolm told him and he gave a sharp nod at the other.

He exchanged one last glance with Harry, who looked back at him with an unfathomable gaze. Then they dulled over and he knew that she had probably shut down her emotions. His lips quirked up sadly and then she was disappearing through the door with the researcher.

* * *

She knew Rufus Fudge actually cared about her and felt sorry for her. He hated his new assignment, having been assigned to her from the moment she'd been released at the end of her last day in that "prison." What clumsily learned Legilimency she'd managed to learn on her own had told her all of that.

It didn't change that she was still being brought to this place.

"Strip," Malcolm ordered her, turning to activate the runes in the room. "Sit on the table when you're done."

She did as ordered, blankly watching the room light up with a blue glow from the etched runes, the lines starting from the middle where the table was, and then stretching out to reach through the rest of the room. They were similar, but more rugged than the lines engraved on her skin.

"Specimen's name is Henrietta Jamie Potter. Subject is currently 17 years old."

Harry closed her eyes and focused on magic she knew was inside of her, but she couldn't _reach_. It was like barely just out of reach of her fingers. If only she could just stretch a little more…

"The specimen defeated the Dark Lord at 15, in her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft. Immediately after –"

She tensed up as she felt one of Malcolm's long fingers gently touch her back, just under the nape of her neck and slightly above the middle of her shoulder blades.

"The mark of the Deathly Hallows, the same mark Gellert Grindelwald stole for his own purposes during the First Wizarding War, appeared on the skin of the specimen. Subject began to show no signs of aging or ability to catch illness, and the mark was discovered."

Replacing his finger, she felt the sharp and cold feel of steel against her skin.

"The rules of ownership of the Hallows were discovered, and mastery over them gained one the title of Master of Death. Possession of all three Hallows proved to not be enough, but mastery over them and their acceptance of you was. The Cloak has been in the Potter family's possession and ownership for centuries, probably from the moment it was created, since their ancestor proved to be the Peverell brother who requested it from Death.

"The Elder Wand has been in the possession of Albus Dumbledore since his acquisition of it. However, the subject acquired it by accidentally disarming Dumbledore and ownership was switched. Despite owning it, subject continued to allow Dumbledore possession and usage of it, until the Final Battle where its sentience caused it to appear by her side to be used. The Resurrection Stone was repossessed from the Gaunt Estate and in the possession of many hands, but never owned. At the acceptance of her death, the subject was in possession of it and it allowed her to own and subsequently master it. Having had possession of each Hallow at one point, and having then owned them all and earned mastery of them, the subject currently holds the title of 'Master of Death.'"

By then, Harry could feel the blood dripping in rivulets down her back, but she had numbed herself enough that the pain was passable. She wondered if he was hoping to experiment with combining runic and blood magic that day…

"The specimen seems nigh immortal and un-aging. It is not known if it is temporary or truly forever. Nothing as of yet seems capable of killing her either. Nor does the title Master of Death seem capable of being transferred from her, or taken."

They deemed her dangerous after she had defeated Voldemort and revealed to possess the Hallows, who had attached themselves to her. When it was proclaimed she was the Master of Death, they took her magic away from her, locked her up in this place and wrote the runes into her skin with magic itself. Branding her skin in silver-ish magical bindings, curiously and experimentally rewriting the runes onto her skin, seeing what she could take and what capabilities her new title granted her.

For a year after the Final Battle, she was held captive, experimented on, and locked away from the rest of the world. She was dangerous. A powerful sorceress who had just defeated the Dark Lord, and now was declared Master of Death and seemingly immortal. Of course she had to be stopped before she could become something beyond their capabilities to stop.

The Immortal Sorceress, she heard was what they called her now.

And if they took liberties in "protecting" the public and keeping her away, then no one had to know and they should be praised anyway. They could, with her abilities, find a way to prolong life, fight illness, become _immortal_. They couldn't take her immortality from her, like they originally tried (and hoped to keep for themselves), but they could try to find the secrets of immortality from her. And because she couldn't die, they could experiment all they want on her for other purposes, and not worry about her death.

"Even with the specimen's original extraordinary healing abilities, with the gain of the Hallows, her healing rate has risen exponentially."

Harry lifted her head and gazed blankly at the ceiling as Malcolm plunged the scalpel into her back and twisted.

This couldn't be what she was doomed to for the rest of her life. Damn it, she couldn't be damned to this for eternity!

She cursed them all over and over in her head, and hoped Magic heard her pleas.

* * *

Giovanni stood by his window, gazing out over the city of London. The frameless window wall allowed him to oversee the city lit up and still moving along, despite the late hour. Quietly, he swished the alcoholic drink around in his tumbler, the clink of the ice against the glass the only noise in the room. His other hand was in his pocket, fingering the shrunken down pokéball thoughtfully.

"Sir?"

He turned his head. "Ariana," he nodded slightly at her. "What is it?"

"The JJM unit called collect. I believe they wanted to report that they failed in catching Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, but that they'll try harder next time," she refrained from smiling.

Giovanni sighed. "Again?" Although, he wasn't sure whether he was referring to them failing in catching that Pikachu they were adamant in catching for him…or that they were again calling collect. Still, despite being idiots, they could be useful and they did do well for him in Unova. And if he was honest, he was rather fond of them. Not that he'd ever tell those three that.

"Is something wrong, Giovanni?" Ariana's voice only revealed the slightest tinge of worry.

Giovanni swished his drink again. "Are there anymore business parties being held, especially involving Grunning's?"

Arianna blinked in surprise. "No, I don't believe so."

"Hm…when was the last time we hosted a business party ourselves?" he mused, and she was further surprised, especially with Giovanni's disdain of attending the last business party.

"I'm not sure," she said at last.

"Start organizing one for…this weekend. Yes, that should do. It's not too close to the last business party that it would look like we're taking the spotlight, but close enough that we can use it to look as a repayment business party in goodwill to Mr. Grunning."

Ariana voiced her agreement, hiding her continued surprise. She hesitated, but decided it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Is there a reason why you want to do all this, Giovanni? I know you don't really care for these things," Ariana chanced her luck.

Giovanni hmmed. "There was a girl."

Her surprise was further pushed to the limit. "A-a girl?" She suddenly laughed. "Didn't you say you didn't want to 'dally about with silly women' back at that party? What changed?"

He scowled at her. "I wasn't dallying about, and she is most certainly not silly. Nor is she one of those frivolous and annoying women gaggling about the party, or anywhere near like them."

Her eyes lit up. This was a goldmine. One, it's been awhile since her boss had entertained any sort of interest in a woman, much less had been with one. There was also that Giovanni seemed to be actively pursuing this girl, which was unlike him. Not that he usually even needed to expend energy to get a woman to be with him; that he was arranging things so that he could meet her again…

And the way he defended and talked about her! My, oh, my, she must be something special. But if he was trying to meet with her again, then that meant he had met with failure the first time…or that he truly wanted to see her again, which was again unlike him. Or even that it was for both of those reasons, which made it even more than remarkable.

Giovanni also unusually referred to the mysterious female as a 'girl' as opposed to a 'woman.' She didn't want to seem picky about words, but…

"How old is she?" she caught him off guard.

He frowned. "…Young, I suppose. Perhaps late teens. She could pass by early twenties, especially dressed up as she was. I don't know for sure. I hadn't asked, and I was more preoccupied by other things."

She briefly frowned as well at the information that the girl could be young, but then easily brushed it off. They were basically criminals and were in illegal business –what was another law to break? That was if she was underage. She could be straddling the line, or even just look young.

"But tell me more!" she grinned widely, switching gears and leaning against the window casually, right next to him. "What's her name? What does she look like? Come on, give me some more details! Tell me you're finding out more about her."

Giovanni strangely answered her for once. How unusual. This girl _must_ be unique and Ariana was all the more intrigued by her. She made Giovanni act all out of sorts, and Ariana loved it. He probably didn't even know he was.

"Her name is Henrietta," he revealed. "She prefers Harry. She's young, like I said. Dark-haired, petite. Verdant eyes –" This amused and surprised her; such poetic description, a rather choice and specific word for her eyes, and to use that instead of a simple green… "Horrid relatives. And yes, I've already had Archer go on and do a background check on her, so that I can have all the info I need."

Ariana suddenly had a very wicked grin that Giovanni glared at.

"Don't pester Archer for information about her," Giovanni practically ordered. "Now get started on that business party."

"Of course, Giovanni," but it seemed too easy to him, that she easily backed off. "I'll take care of things."

As she left, Giovanni exasperatedly thought that he'd have to keep an eye on her. If there was one thing he knew for certain, it was that Ariana tended to get overzealous on things that interested her.

There was a knock on his door and he ordered them in, growing more interested when he saw it was Archer who had entered. As always, his loyal second wore his white uniform crisp and stood straight, his posture proper like the blue-haired man preferred. Even Giovanni tended to slouch more often than his subordinate.

"I have the information you wanted, Giovanni," Archer informed him respectfully.

He raised an eyebrow. "Already?"

"Truthfully, there wasn't much information to come by."

Now that raised both of his eyebrows. But it was intriguing and unusual news.

"Go on," Giovanni prompted the other.

"Henrietta Jamie Potter, born July 31st in 1980," So she was seventeen then. Not quite legal, but a few months and that wouldn't be the case. "Born to Lily Marianna Potter neé Evans, and James Dorian Potter. Parents died young, at the age of 21, in a suspicious gas explosion in the house, orphaning her at age 1. She was then given over to the next of kin, Petunia Teresa Dursley, married to Vernon Hobart Dursley. She lived with them, and her cousin Dudley Hammond Dursley, since then and currently still does."

The news about living with her current family, Giovanni was aware of. He'd noted how she was with her aunt and the rest of the family, all of whom seemed to detest her –he found it odd that she had been with them and wondered about the parents and had suspected something of this. He hadn't expected just how long she'd been with them however. It was also unexpected how young the parents were when they died, and how young they must've been when they had her. He also took note about the gas explosion and that it was being described as "suspicious."

"Her current residence is Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey," Giovanni smirked at that. That was definitely useful information, and one he definitely planned on exploiting. Frequently, might he add, and as soon as possible. "She attended public schooling in the area until the age of 11, whereupon she attended her parents' alma mater from then to her fifth year, upon which reports say she returned _a year_ after she stopped her schooling and was reported to have suffered some sort of trauma. She is currently not in school and remains at the Dursley household. There are no other records on her –she has no medical records, nothing on schooling after she turned 11 and began to attend that private school, or anything else. She seemingly drops off the radar."

Giovanni's interest was peaked even more. It seemed his little emerald was even more mysterious than he'd pegged her for. He did, however, frown at the report that she had suffered some kind of trauma.

He saw his second in command hesitate. "What is it?"

Archer shifted uncomfortably. "I…had further trouble getting information on her, despite how I was able to pull up anything at all and how quickly it seemed. I don't believe it is a largely known fact that Henrietta attended a private school; around the neighborhood, I gathered that they believe she is some sort of criminal and hooligan, and attends a school called St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Children."

Giovanni was split between amusement and outrage. Amused that anyone could actually see Harry as that, or believe those lies, and outraged that those views were spread and accepted about her.

"I managed to attain a source that supplied me with the information that I was otherwise unable to get through normal means, especially with the lack of records on her. She was an old babysitter of Henrietta's –an Arabella Figg. She also informed me about the rumored trauma and the discrepancy of Henrietta's return from her last attending school year to coming back to the Dursley household."

He was seeing a lot of discrepancies and missing information. But he had a feeling that he would find it all out soon, and that he would certainly be informed by Harry herself.

"I see. Continue to find out what you can, although it won't matter too much if you can't. I believe she'll tell me in the end. Do prepare a passport for her though," Giovanni then turned back to gaze through his window, swirling his drink much more rhythmically, while wearing a slight grin on his face.

Archer observed his boss quietly. "Sir, do you intend on taking her from here?"

"Take her? Not at all," he began to wear a full-blown smirk. "Before long, I will have her coming willingly with me."

Archer tilted his head to the side curiously. That Giovanni cared to have her come willingly caught him off guard. And the use of 'with' rather than saying 'to' Giovanni implied a level of equality that he saw the other with, which was unlike his boss.

"Shall I assume we are bringing her with us then?" he asked softly.

"Of course," Giovanni answered with a certain tone. "Though, if she _isn't_ willing, I suppose I'll have to just take her anyway. She'll realize it'll be fine in the end."

Ah, there was classic Giovanni.

Giovanni then knocked back a large gulp of his drink.

"Harry, _mia stella_, come to me. There is only so long I can keep myself waiting patiently," Giovanni murmured.

* * *

"I've news!" Vernon announced at lunchtime, having come early from work. "Mr. Grunning informed me that we are invited to another business party. Apparently, the owner of _Gio_ Corp. is hosting a business party in return for Mr. Grunning's good will, and Mr. Rocketto even _specifically_ requested to Mr. Grunning that we were to be invited. We must have caught his eye!"

He seemed exceedingly proud and excited about this, and Harry hid her roll of eyes.

"It's a masquerade ball, so we have to wear masks. But Mr. Rocketto was kind enough to send us a box of masks we could use!" Vernon seemed to be in high heaven that he and his family were being treated with so much favor and especially from someone so powerful.

"What about Harry?" Dudley asked suddenly, and everyone turned to him in surprise. Harry furrowed her eyebrows as well, wondering what he was getting at and why he had to bring her up at all.

Vernon's mustache twitched. "Well…It was requested that _all_ of us go…even the girl."

Harry was taken aback by that, and became wary also.

Petunia huffed, but that news didn't bring her down. "It doesn't really matter. But, oh Vernon! Since the girl didn't waste money buying a dress, couldn't I use that money to buy a new dress for myself to wear?"

"Of course, dear."

Harry mentally gagged, while silently traversing over to the box of masks Vernon had brought over. She waited as the others grabbed theirs and looked down to see the last mask in the box, a rich jade color, with a black feathery outline.

Why did she have the feeling that man intentionally chose that one for her?

* * *

The masquerade ball was already under way when they arrived, and she was quick to split away from the Dursley's and hide in a corner. She let them leave her behind, while she quietly kept to herself and tried to blend into the shadows.

"Why did I figure you'd be here?" a smooth, slightly accented voice spoke to her side, and she saw a tall man in a suit as black as night coming towards her, dark hair slicked back and wearing an amused smirk as he strode over to her. His mask was black as well, though the lighting of the banquet hall showed the red highlights.

She knew who he was immediately.

She nodded her head at him in acknowledgement, slightly tensing as he slid into place beside her. Both of them stared at the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor. She noted the bigger hall and the more extravagant decorations, as well as the more expensive taste clearly being shown, as compared to the last business party.

"There's a quote I remember," he suddenly murmured, leaning into her space and an arm moving around her, bringing her close and then plastering her against his front without warning, as he turned to her as well. "Large parties tend to be so much more intimate."

He pressed her back against the wall and further pushed against her, leaving no space between them at all. She hadn't even had time to put her hands or arms in between them, to try to push him away or put any semblance of space between them. Without any other option, she just looked at his face, staring passed his mask and into his dark onyx eyes.

"Prying eyes won't pay any attention to us here, nor would they recognize us," he continued to murmur into her ear, much too close for her to be comfortable.

Unable to escape from his hold or push passed his more physically built body, she just glared up at him resolutely, pressing her lips into a thin line. But then he was moving away and peeling her away from the wall, still holding her somewhat close to him.

"A dance," he declared quietly. "A dance is all I ask."

And he then further separated from her and held out a hand. She glanced at it hesitantly and then to the dance floor, and then looked back to his expectant face. She placed her hand in his, and his much larger one closed around hers. He pulled her close again, and she could feel his arms wrap around her, the warmth of his body reaching her. It was a pleasant warmth and she wasn't reminded of flames and burning skin.

She gently laid her hands against his chest and then, after a moment, laid her head against it as well. They danced slowly in the corner of the large hall awhile, separated from all the rest, until she was content enough that she said nothing of when he finally whisked her off to the dance floor, and danced amongst the others, anonymously and unrecognizably.

Harry hadn't realized how and when she'd gotten caught in his web.

Started 8/12/14 – Completed 8/20/14

**A/n: Wow, I hadn't expected so many people to read and like this, especially since Giovanni's involved (by the way, I think I'll be going with his gameverse look this time). That's just…awesome. I'm really liking this story too, so I'm pretty sure that I can spend time writing it, especially since I'm more motivated and able to write for it, compared to my other current fics.**

**Quick Points:**

1. **Harry as psychic**: I'm not sure I'll go this route, especially since there are a ton of Psychic!Harry Pokémon fics out there. If I do, I will do my own twist on it to make it different, but for now I'm not thinking or touching on psychic or Aura powers.

2. **Timeline**: As I said at the top of each chapter so far, this is set as semi-AU after fifth year. So what I did was condensed Harry's fifth year into the first two months of the school year (Sept. to Nov.), squeezed the entirety of events of sixth year into December (seriously, everything in that book could be cut out: no Ginny or Harry/Ginny, therefore no huge subplot of those two, and Draco's part is gone as well, though you'll see why), and stuff from seventh will happen, but differently to echo the changes that happened to the past "canon years" (that are now months in fifth year).

3. **What happened to Harry**: So far, the Wizarding World is the cause of Harry being mute and the lost of her magic, and also being experimented on periodically (but at least it isn't all the time now, like when they were keeping her!). I wasn't explicit on them causing her muteness in this chapter, but it's hinted and I will go more on it. She does know sign language with Hermione's help, but because she's a recent learner and she only has Hermione to "converse" and practice with (and she can't communicate with her frequently or for long), she's not fluent. Proficient at this point, maybe.

4. **Poke****́****mon**: Yes, they will make an appearance for sure, and Harry will eventually have her own. I have her set pokémon party chosen already, so unlike my "Loyal to the Game" Fem!Ash fic, I won't be accepting suggestions. As a note though, this won't be a "Pokémon Journey" fic, where Harry will travel the regions, catch pokémon, get badges, or whatnot. There are a ton of those fics anyway, and I'm not really interested in writing one either.

5. **Ash**: Yes, he'll appear. I do want to know whether you guys would want him genderbent as well, or keep him male. Originally I had him in mind as male and paired with Ariana, but I like Cyrus and I don't mind turning Ash into a girl and pairing her with Cyrus. I don't mind either way on turning Ash into a girl or not, or pairing Ash with Ariana or Cyrus. I don't even mind slash/yaoi, but I know some people are squeamish about that, and I don't like just popping up slash pairings on people (hence why if I have slash, I always tend to list the pairing and warning and usually have it from the beginning). I am leaning towards Cyrus, if only because he and Harry can become best friends and lament over emotional repression, while Giovanni and Ash face palm and then contrive plans to make those two actively be emotional. But I will leave it up to you guys.

6. **Shipping name**: Of course it's not official since the official shipping list doesn't accept crossover ship names anymore, but I dub Giovanni/Harry as EmeraldIceShipping. Mwahaha! Also, though I have no current plans to write the pairing and it won't really be in this fic (maybe a little hint, or one-sidedness), but I dub Cyrus/Harry as BurdenedWorldShipping. Yeah! Crack pairings FTW.

* * *

Anon Reviews:

To blank: Thanks! I will be writing more for sure.

To Kisa: Thank you! Glad to know you like this and hopefully keep reading.

To Reviewer: Well, here's the next one and hope you liked it!


	3. A Fiery Mount

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued . Neither do I claim ownership over Harry Potter.  
Story: In a fated meeting, Giovanni becomes quite taken with Henrietta Potter, which ensues in a chaotic chase as "Hades" takes after his "Persephone." But Harry has her own troubles, after the abandonment of the Wizarding World and lingering wounds.  
Set as a semi-AU from fifth year on.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Violence, sexual situations, dark themes, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Fem!Harry (unofficially EmeraldIceShipping), Ariana/Ash or Cyrus/Ash (depending on if Ash is male or female in this fic), possible Dudley/Domino.

**Il Silenzio Delle Stelle Cadenti: The Silence of the Falling Stars  
**_Chapter Three: A Fiery Mount_

Time seemed to have passed by slowly as she danced in his arms. She couldn't tell for sure how long it had been as she was trapped in his embrace, gazing and unable to look away from the dark abyss of his gaze. Surely it hadn't been so long as they danced on the dance floor? But yet everything was just blurring around her and she could see and focus on nothing but him, with equal (though she wasn't sure why) fervor and focus being returned in kind from him.

His presence commanded her gaze, and somehow she also seemed to have commanded his.

She could feel his hand, large and warm, placed flat against the small of her back as he twirled her around in circles, in a waltz lost in the crowd. His other hand held hers firmly, in an escapable grip. Every so often, their fronts would brush against each other intimately, so close together were they.

Even with a mask, she felt so very naked underneath his gaze.

"_Harry_," he breathed out her name reverently. "In all honesty with you, I plan to abduct you from this place, and rush you off to my blackened world. I do not yet have a chariot ready, but I promise you this, my little _Kore_."

If she were being rational, if _everything_ was rational, she would have pushed him away and run from him. But she couldn't help being entranced by him and his intensity.

Bells were tolling in the distance and then he was sweeping her off nearer to the entrance, where he stopped and she could break out of his spell, pushing away from him. However, he caught one of her hands and held on tightly, tilting his head as he examined her. He smirked slightly.

"Harry dear, if you so wish to run away from me, then I advise you to not leave behind a 'glass slipper' for me to pursue. Because I promise you, if you leave any kind of clue behind, I shall pursue you to the ends of the earth."

He slowly lifted her hand, watching her watch his actions, and caressed her knuckles with his lips.

"I look forward to our next waltz," he murmured.

Without another word, he straightened up and walked away, and she wanted to scream at him because he was the one chasing her so fervently, when she was the one who wanted to walk away from him. The sounds of laughter and merry cheers sounded distantly to her ears, seemingly so far away, despite only being a mere foot from her spot.

She swallowed harshly and closed her eyes, but he and his words wouldn't stop haunting her.

In fact, even days after the masquerade ball, he haunted her dreams and her every waking hour. Her mind, usually so enwrapped in the torment of the Wizarding World, had instead traded one torment for another, as she was plagued by thoughts of him, about him…

She wished she could just run away from it all –from all of them. Run away from the Wizarding World, run away from _him_…

Even as the Dursleys left to go to the city for an outing, leaving her behind for once, she couldn't think of anything but him. So she was immensely surprised when the doorbell rang and when she looked through the peephole, saw nothing of note. But as she opened the door, she saw a black box with a bright red ribbon tied around it. Her hands shook as she reached down and took it. It could be any one of her enemies, delivering this unknown box…but she had this instinctive feeling that she knew exactly who this box was from.

She swiveled her head and she looked around in a panic, but didn't see anyone at all or who could have dropped it off.

She went back inside and shakily closed the door, going back to her room and then sitting down dazedly on her bed. She saw a card poking out from the intricate knot on top. She plucked it out and read it quickly.

_I saw that you were wearing the same dress last time. Though I don't know if it is your only one, I hope you will like this one and wear it to the next ball._

Harry opened it and inside was an elegant dress, black silk practically flowing off of her hands as she held it up. It was, she had a feeling, probably even more expensive than the emerald dress she'd worn the last two times.

But more importantly…

_He__** knew**__ where she __**lived**__._

She didn't know how he knew. But he did. There was no other explanation as to account for how he'd gotten this dress delivered to her, unless he knew where she lived and had it brought to her.

She honestly didn't know how to feel about this, but for some reason, she wasn't as upset and disturbed as she should have been.

* * *

Harry was agitated as she cooked the Dursleys their breakfast. It had been three days since the delivery of that damnable dress, and she hadn't seen or heard from Giovanni Rocketto. She was starting to think it was just some sort of prank. She was going to write it off as one.

It was probably best that she did, and forget about it as quick as she can.

"You know, I was thinking…" she heard Vernon say suddenly. She refrained from making a look that would obviously be sarcastic, focusing instead on the bacon. "Those…freaks from her world don't nearly check up on the girl as much as they used to in the beginning. The only time they do is to pick her up for whatever they still need her for, and I got a pattern on that –they always come in the beginning of the month, in the first week. They just took her, so there's time…I was thinking of taking this week off and we can go visit Marge and have a short vacation, and leave the girl behind."

"But weren't we sure she'd destroy the house or something?" Petunia asked hesitantly, just as Harry finished cooking the food and was beginning to dish it out.

Vernon huffed. "I figure, if she's as dangerous as they say and with those markings on her, I bet they did something to keep her in check. Some kinda…safeguard or something. The girl is probably harmless now."

"Harry," Dudley interrupted all of sudden, sounding strangely irritated. "Her name is _Harry_."

And he got up from his seat and practically stomped over to Harry, ignoring his gaping parents all the while as he grabbed hold of Harry's baggy shirt and dragged her behind him as he stomped out of the house.

Harry was completely bewildered, and had been since the beginning of Dudley's nicer attitude towards her once she'd been "released" into the Dursleys' custody.

Dudley hadn't stopped until he'd taken her all the way out to the park, where he stopped and made a frustrated noise as he glared at the ground. Then he sighed and looked at her.

"Sorry. I probably seem off my rocker and completely mental to you," he shrugged.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He licked his lips. "It's just…I'm sorry for being an arse to you all these years…And I wanted to thank you for saving me back then…before those D-Dement –Dementoids. Those things back before…your last school year." He flushed red.

She smiled a little at his mispronunciation of Dementors, and nodded to him to accept his apology. It was strange coming from him, but looking back at his behavior since she'd come back, it shouldn't have been so surprising.

"So, we basically walked out on breakfast," he grinned briefly at her. "I'll go nip off to the corner store and get us something to snack on, alright? I'll be back. You just enjoy the swings."

She let him go, plopping herself onto a swing and lightly making a go of it. It was nice of him to realize she'd like some time to herself and gather her thoughts.

After a minute of just swinging, she heard light footsteps and she looked up to see a man with a white outfit that seemed slightly familiar, an embroidered red R on his right breast, while the uniform was easily visible as being extremely crisped, and it was shown even more as he stood with a perfect posture. His hair actually looked to be a natural light blue.

She inwardly let out a sigh of relief, considering for some reason she immediately thought it was going to be _him_.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to startle you," he started off, and she was still a bit wary. "Let me introduce myself –my name is Archer. I am Giovanni's right-hand, to be blunt."

Her eyes widened and she stood up, ready to run. He held up his hands to indicate his harmlessness, which she didn't buy. And yet she wasn't running away anyway…

"As you can surmise, Giovanni has been asking about you and you must know by now how persistent and stubborn he is. And also that, by the least of your knowledge, he is at least knowledgeable about your address. However, let me assure you, despite his underhanded tactics and skewed perspective, he means you no harm. Truthfully, though he is not aware of it and wouldn't be pleased for me to say this whether or not he was aware of it, but I believe he is very much enamored with you."

He stepped closer, and though she tensed, she didn't move. He took several more steps and sat on the swing next to her, sitting prim and proper on it, while clasping his hands politely together on his lap. After a moment, she joined him in sitting back down.

"I admit, Giovanni and our organization has a habit of…being awfully gray or downright dirty," he gave her a side-glance, while she hesitantly wondered what he meant about an 'organization.' Wasn't Giovanni just a businessman? "In fact, he and the whole Team tend to be rather morally ambiguous when it comes right down to it. Regardless of any of that, he seems quite content to try to slow down his intentions and chase after you on your pace, hoping not to scare you off. It's unlike him, but you seem to be rather special. I understand he's been forceful with you so far, but Giovanni can be a lot more forceful than he has been. He may usually have an impressive reserve of patience, but when it comes to desires he really wants, he tends to be such an impatient man, Henrietta."

She silently snorted. She'd suspected that to be an aspect of the man. And she also shouldn't be so surprised this Archer knew her name. They knew her address after all, and Merlin knew what else.

"I have a favor to ask," he then continued and she focused on him even more warily than before. "I request that you…allow him to get closer to you. Give him a chance, if you will. He will respect your boundaries, of course. There are a great many things he has no qualms pushing through, but he won't push you, especially because it is _you_. Well, at least not unless you want him to."

Harry swallowed heavily. It was actually a huge thing to ask of her, especially at this point in time in her life. She couldn't fathom why or how an older man like Giovanni could intensely be so intent on her.

"Will you consider it?"

She scrutinized him heavily before reluctantly nodding. The truth was that she was rather intrigued and when her life was already in shambles and consisted of nothing more than a confinement to a place she couldn't stand and visits to a place she considered Hell, this new development seemed to be the brightest spot in her life at that moment.

So if Giovanni Rocketto could provide even a moment of something resembling happiness for her, then who was she to turn him away?

She had nothing else left.

"Then I shall leave you to it," he smiled kindly at her. He stood up smoothly and turned to her, slipping a hand into his pocket and pulling something out, to which he then handed to her. She nearly dropped it in surprise as she saw just exactly what it was.

"Giovanni would prefer that you kept this on your person at all times," Archer explained the small can of Mace Harry now held. "Actually, he would prefer to have given you a semi-automatic, but he hasn't decided which one he would like to give you and would fit you best. Well, that and he would prefer to make sure you can handle one and learn to use it before just handing it off without further instruction."

Harry stared blankly at him. He chuckled and bowed slightly at the waist.

"Welcome to, as Giovanni would say, _la famiglia Razzo_."

He straightened up and after one last smile, he turned and walked away with Harry still staring after him.

"Was he bothering you?" Dudley nearly startled her, but she'd caught the sound of his footsteps only just a little ways away from her before he finally managed to reach her side. She looked at him, seeing him narrow his eyes suspiciously at Archer's retreating figure, with the blue-haired man now quite a distance away from them.

Harry shook her head, clutching onto the Mace. Dudley caught sight of it and his eyes widened.

"Where did that come from?! W-where did you get a can of Mace?"

She dazedly and wordlessly pointed at the direction Archer went off to, which made Dudley stare in that direction with a bewildered look. He shook his head as he snapped out of it, handing her a sandwich. Cautiously placing the Mace into a pocket, she unwrapped the plastic from the sandwich and began to take a bite.

"Okay, whatever. Anyway, some white-haired arrogant prick wanted to talk to you," Dudley brought up, recalling the encounter in irritation. "Said it was important."

She perked up and looked intently at him. He cleared his throat nervously at her attention.

"Uh, I think he said his name was…Drago Malkoy?" Dudley screwed up his face, trying to remember.

Excited, Harry opened her mouth and began speaking, forgetting that she couldn't actually speak anymore.

Dudley winced. "Er, s-sorry," he stammered. "I couldn't understand what you were saying…"

She recoiled slightly. She hated that when she got all excited, she would just forget about her lack of voice. Ron and Hermione had the misfortune of this particular effect (then again, they were the only logical choices, considering she didn't communicate or like to communicate with anyone else previously).

"So," Dudley tried to change the conversation back to what he'd brought up. "I told him that I'd talk to you first. He said in the meantime, that I should hand you this."

He gave her a rather thick letter, thanks to the parchment, with Gringotts' emblem sealing it closed. She placed her sandwich on her lap and eagerly opened it, looking it over and face unrevealing to Dudley of what the letter contained. She finished up and folded it carefully, and then smiled brightly at him, a first in a long time for her. His own lips twitched up. Good news then.

"Alright, let's finish these sandwiches and then head back."

Harry didn't mind going back, and now even more so with the Dursleys leaving.

* * *

The Dursleys had all left as soon as Monday arrived. Harry had briefly enjoyed the silence, before she'd found a second card that came from the dress given to her by Giovanni, having missed it the first time by focusing on the dress and it having dropped from its place aside the dress when Harry had picked it up in awe. She apprehensively took a second, before reluctantly reading it.

_This coming Monday, I will be hosting another ball. I would very much like to see you there. If you're agreeable, go to the corner of Magnolia Crescent at 8, and you shall be picked up promptly._

Already, the silence of the house was beginning to bother her. While she preferred the Dursleys, except maybe Dudley, to be away, the silence was beginning to haunt her and remind her of her isolation. This was an 'out' for her, but it was a highly strings-attached one, she was sure. And yet…

So it was a little before 8 that she anxiously put on the dress and headed out. She was surprised that it came with small, black kitten heels, having also missed them in the box during her initial opening of it. She wasn't too bothered by them, considering they weren't too high and as she was rather short already, she was glad for a little extra height…especially with Giovanni's tall figure. It was much better than the light green ballet flats she'd worn with her green dress, and that she'd also had worn during the Yule Ball during her fourth year.

She was also not too surprised to find both heels and dress fit perfectly. She did, however, bemoan her lack of distress at his capability of finding out everything about her, from her measurements to where she lived.

She didn't know what time it was, but as soon as she was at the corner of Magnolia Crescent, a fancy and expensive short limo pulled up in front of her. She apprehensively stared at it, taking a step back when she saw Archer step out from the driver's side. Why did she not expect this, or that it was for her?

"Hello, Miss Henrietta," Archer bowed slightly. "Giovanni will be most pleased that you accepted his invitation. Please, step inside."

He opened the door for her and held it, and she tentatively got in. She sat rigid on her seat, sticking close to the door and even more so once the car started driving off. The divider that separated her from Archer was rolled down, and he glanced at her from his mirror.

"Don't be alarmed or frightened, Henrietta. Giovanni has requested I tell you that if at any time you wish or at any time you feel uncomfortable, you may approach me to be driven home. I shall see to your safe return."

She was still feeling like she was entering the wolves' den, despite his reassurances.

Harry stayed quiet the entire time, and soon enough they were in front of the same banquet hall that Giovanni had procured last time for his masquerade ball. Archer got out and opened her door, and she awkwardly accepted his hand and stepped out. He then turned somewhat, still holding her hand.

"Giovanni sir, I've safely retrieved Miss Henrietta and had no problems along the way or at the retrieval point," Archer reported succinctly to the man that stepped out of the shadows.

Harry immediately dropped Archer's hand and looked at Giovanni, feeling even more awkward by the second. He was yet again dressed in an expensive suit, tailored obviously to him.

Giovanni gave a brief nod to acknowledge Archer, who then said, "I shall inform Ariana that you won't be available for the night and that I will conduct business in the hall in your stead," before stepping away. Giovanni then turned to her.

"I hope everything was to your liking?" he inquired quietly to her, and Harry glanced at Archer, who wasn't looking at her but was dutifully standing nearby and ready for anything ordered of him.

Of course, she knew he meant the dress, the heels, the ride…she wasn't exactly even sure how she felt about all of it. But…they _were_ nice and weren't too over the top…

She held out her hand for him to take, and that was as much approval as she could convey to him. He grinned slightly, taking her hand and then tucking it into his arm as he pulled her a bit to be by his side.

"I have something different planned for tonight," he informed her, taking her into the banquet but then taking a detour to the side and entering into a hallway. "While I'm sure the ball will go on, I've already made my rounds and will just appear later. For now…I would like it if you'd join me in a private dinner?"

And then they entered into a large room, sparsely lit with just a few candles, and a small table in the middle. He led her to it, seating her first and pushing her chair in, before he sat opposite her.

She took a deep breath and looked at him, and he steadily looked bacḱ unflinchingly.

Into the belly of the beast, it was then.

* * *

She found, as the night progressed, that Giovanni was an extremely intelligent and shrewd man. He was also very logical, a little like Hermione (but much colder at certain situations). But he did have a rather humorous side to him (most of the time, very sarcastic and dark humor though). She was surprised at how much she enjoyed this time with him, and listening to him. Well, it didn't help that his voice was lovely to listen to, especially with the slight accent coloring his voice. She now understood why there were people who swooned at others with accents.

After being served lobster-stuffed mushrooms and a fancy salad (he called it _panzanella_) for appetizers, shrimp-tossed linguini for entrée, they were now being served dessert. Two small bowls of a white, creamy dessert was brought out and placed in front of them both.

"It's a lemon _ricotta granita_," Giovanni revealed. "On top is the _ricotta_ and sugar blend, while underneath is the lemon dessert."

She curiously took a bite, giving a small smile after as she enjoyed the taste. However, she heard a sigh and looked up to see Giovanni looking disappointed, and she began to feel self-conscious.

"_Mia stella_, you are still so very _cold_ to me," he gave her a wry smile. "I suppose I'll have to continue to thaw you, my ice queen."

Oh. _Oh_.

He didn't know she wasn't able to speak. All this time, he had been under the impression that she was being deliberately icy towards him and refusing to talk to him (er, well sort of and really just mostly in the beginning, when they first met).

The thing is she realized she didn't want him to know.

Maybe he was chasing after her so fervently because she'd seemed to adamantly refuse him so much, and if she revealed why she really wasn't talking to him he'd lose interest and leave her alone. She hated to admit it, but she didn't want that. When there was really nothing going for her and she had nothing, she wanted to hold onto whatever this was –hold his attention for as long as she could. She knew he'd probably eventually lose interest in her, especially if he'd gotten what he wanted…but for now, even if she had to rebuff him over and over and keep him challenged and interested, then she could agree to play at it.

In all honesty, the idea of being alone, confined, and _forgotten_ terrified her.

She was already so isolated from everyone, from both worlds. She was put out of the minds of Muggles and wizards and witches alike, refused to be thought of or remembered in the slightest. This man, even with his frightening intensity, _saw_ her, noticed and paid attention to her, and didn't push her aside like some broken doll to be discarded now that its use was finished.

Even if his focus on her was worryingly passionate and relentless, it also kept her from feeling the loneliness she had been plagued with. It kept her from feeling too claustrophobic in her "cage," from feeling the monotony of her current life's routine. And with all his concentration on her, she felt like the only person in the world, and like she mattered and wasn't someone so easily thrown away and wouldn't at all be forgotten.

Admittedly, she was rather drawn to his burning intensity and felt more alive in his presence than she had been in a long time and with anyone else. His ability to draw out the emotions in her and strengthen them both scared and awed her. Even if this was to eventually end up in the same manner like she was used to, holding onto it for now was more than worth it.

"Thoughts on your mind?" he asked, and she gave him a careless glance, before deliberately focusing on her dessert and frowning. "Ah, forgive my nosiness then. However, I do wish to ask something of importance."

She looked at him from underneath her eyelashes, keeping her mouth closed. He took it as a sign to continue.

"I believe your family has departed for the week, yes?" She wasn't even going to think about how he'd known that little tidbit, and so quickly at that. "Why don't you stay with me for the week, at my English estate then?"

Her head fully rose abruptly and she stared at him, eyes wide as she genuinely expressed her shock and how caught off guard she was.

"You don't have to decide now," a small smirk was playing on his lips. "Tomorrow morning would be sufficient. I'll come by at 7 for your answer, but I won't push you either way. Consider it seriously, please. I promise nothing untoward, and you will find that you might even enjoy your stay there."

She swallowed nervously, pretty sure that her uncertainty and apprehension was clear on her face.

"You'll consider it?"

Harry looked at him and he looked vaguely indifferent about the matter, only his eyes conveyed his expectancy and anticipation. Thinking about it, she supposed it would be a chance to get away from her "prison cell." Deciding she would go for it, she gave him a hesitant nod.

"Excellent," his eyes were gleaming. "You seem tired. If you want, I shall have you brought home, so that you can think on the matter there and rest for the night."

She did feel tired and was now trying not to fret about her decision, so she gave him another nod and stood up. Giovanni got up as well, heading to her side and taking her hand to tuck it into his arm again. Surprisingly, after he'd stealthily yet smoothly avoided going into the main hall (where others were still enjoying the night and party), he'd led her to a sleek red car to the side of the building. After he got her into the passenger seat (which she was much more comfortable with, than sitting in the back of a chauffeured car), he went to the driver's side himself and sat down, further surprising her. She looked at him questioningly.

"I'll drive you home," he said simply.

His voice brooked no arguments, so she settled back in her seat and gazed out the window. That didn't mean she wasn't confused and questioning him again, once they were nearing her address and he'd stopped nearly two blocks away, closer to the park where she'd met Archer at.

"It is a nice night out. I thought it would be a good idea to walk the rest of the way," he watched her carefully.

She gave her assent and then they were walking side by side in no time, with he once again tucking her hand to his side and wrapping her arm around his. She'd been tense at first, until after awhile of walking, Harry finally started to relax by his side.

A man stopped them, a knife in his hand and threateningly pointed at them.

"Give me all your money!" he snarled at them. "Empty out all your pockets!"

Harry grumbled inwardly, wishing she had her wand (even the Elder Wand would do). Although, he _was_ a Muggle…

From the corner of her eye, she could see Giovanni's face blanking over as he stared down the mugger.

"I said give me all your money! Hand over your wallet, asshole! You look like you got a whole lotta change on you –give me what you got, and your girl won't get it," the unkempt mugger threatened her, and Harry recoiled a bit, scrunching up her nose in distaste. Right now, she wished she had learned to defend herself beyond dueling with her wand. Aside from her rather impressive (if she may say so herself) evasive and running capabilities, she wasn't very well-versed in defending herself beyond using magic.

She then saw Giovanni reach inside his dress jacket, inwardly upset that she was partly at fault for making him lose money, even if she was sure what he had on him was merely a drop in a bucket compared to the vast fortune he was certain to have amassed in his name. Except, right then, both she and the mugger paled exceptionally when Giovanni merely drew out a gun and pointed it in the mugger's direction calmly.

"Would you care to repeat that?" he asked coolly.

"Y-you wouldn't dare shoot at me!" but the man's voice turned high-pitch, and he took a step back from the duo.

Giovanni raised his eyebrows slightly in disdain, face still looking rather indifferent. He then apathetically shot to the side of the mugger, close to his head. Their would-be attacker yelled.

"I assure you the next time I won't miss," Giovanni drawled, sounding rather bored with the confrontation. "I suggest you run off and leave us to our rather peaceful walk."

The mugger turned tail and ran without any further prompting.

Her companion gave a small huff in irritation, before turning to her and smiling slightly, like nothing had happened and everything was fine and normal. Like _that_ was normal. Like he hadn't just pulled a gun on someone who had been trying to mug them.

"Shall we?" he asked evenly, completely at ease.

She could only continue to stare at him in wide-eyed alarm.

What kind of man was she involving herself with exactly? Just how _dangerous_ was he truly?

* * *

Rufus Fudge entered his home, tiredly dropping his stuff to the ground next to the door. He trudged further inside, seeing his uncle miserably at the kitchen table and staring into his cup of tea. After his uncle's impeachment and shunning from the rest of the magical world (with the addition of the sequence of events that happened after, with the war), Rufus had opened his place to the disgraced former Minister of Magic. Family was family after all.

He made a slow trek over to the stove, taking the kettle and making himself a cup of tea. Afterwards, he sat opposite his uncle and stared into his own cup.

"Bad day at work?" Cornelius Fudge asked lightly, looking drawn and weary.

Rufus twitched. "More like bad weeks," he muttered.

He closed his eyes tightly and tried to not remember the images that were threatening to burn themselves into his mind.

_He heard the horrific screaming, an odd combination of also sounding terrifyingly beautiful and haunted, and yet also bloodcurdling. He had rushed back to where they were keeping the Girl Who Lived, bursting through the door and into the room, with his eyes bulging at the scene._

_There were multiple wizards and witches there, positioned around the room and holding tightly onto metal chains that rattled violently. The metal chains they were holding tightly onto, and were easily tossing them into a furor and panic? They wrapped around a colossal-sized, magnificent beast that screeched and yet distinctly also trilled its pain, aggressively fighting against its restraints with a righteous fury. _

_It was, to Rufus' dismay, a titanic, captive phoenix –godly in power and size._

_Glistening jet-black feathers drifted about, but it was the emerald eyes that drew Rufus' gaze to._

_Was that…?_

"_Ah, Fudge! Curious, were you?" Malcolm came over to his side, before going back to studying the over-sized phoenix with sickening adoration._

"_Is that…"_

"_Henrietta Potter, yes," Malcolm was quick to answer him, still not taking his eyes off of the struggling phoenix. "I'm not surprised the subject's loud trilling brought you in here. It is, curiously, the only time she's capable of making sound, after we'd written in those runes to silence her."_

_Rufus clenched his jaw. "How is she…what is this?"_

"_Hm, this? Well, the specimen was easily extremely powerful in her own right, and still growing –but after attaining the Hallows, that power grew immensely. Even after binding her magic, before the Hallows we might have been able to keep her power bottled up. After the Hallows, we could only conclude that they expanded her power beyond true, complete containment. We had been experimenting earlier on with her, and accidentally discovered and brought out her animagus form –amazingly and unheard of as a magical creature! And not just any magical creature: a phoenix._

"_Since we theorized that with her power continuously still growing, she could soon easily overpower the magical binds. However, if we were to somehow find a way to drain that power…We came up with introducing a sequence of runes that would activate once her 'power gauge' was nearly full, and thereby transform her into her animagus form and drain her power extensively, preventing her from being able to overcome the magical binds._

"_Right now, we are currently trying to see if the animagus transformation shortcut we discovered through her can be adapted to be more available to the Wizarding community, and if we can reduce the pain factor…"_

_The man continued to talk, but Rufus could only reel back in horror and stare at the agonized phoenix that flailed about in pain._

_He tried to block out the beautiful, anguished trilling of the transformed songbird, but it continued to haunt him right down to his soul._

Started 9/8/14 – Completed 9/11/14

**A/n: Well, there's that :D Hope everyone's still enjoying! I couldn't help but listen to "The Chairman's Waltz" from "Memoirs of a Geisha" during the beginning of this. Quick trivia: Rufus Fudge, who I discovered off of HP Lexicon, is an actual character. Malcolm Walters is an OC of mine. Thanks to all and hope everyone reviews please!**

**Quick Points:**

1. **Poke****́****mon World**: Yes, we will definitely move towards there. So no worries, it will be getting involved in the story sooner or later, depending how this first arc goes.

2. **Giovanni**: As you can see, while he can be affectionate (well, mostly towards Harry), he's still an unscrupulous guy. If he ever gets rid of his bad habits, it'll take time and effort, and probably mostly for Harry and mostly not completely.

3. **Ash/Cyrus vs. Ash/Arianna**: I'll let you guys decide about Ash being female or not, Cyrus or Ariana, for two more chapters before I make it final. I hate drawing these kinds of 'polls' out in fics and hate it when others do so as well. In any case, I like the idea that if fem!Ash/Cyrus is final (looking at opinions so far, it seems likely), then I'd like to pair up Ariana with Sirius (who's _not_ dead. So not dead). I still have to think about Remus though. I was thinking Jessie?

4. **Phoenix form**: How'd you guys like that? I've actually had that mostly planned since the beginning, with the conception of the story, especially that image of a contained and struggling phoenix!Harry. It's a bit like Howl's transformation from _Howl's Moving Castle_, although it doesn't look like it too much, except maybe the size (although Harry might be bigger) and color.

5. **EmeraldIceShipping**: So, I named Gio/Harry this because emerald equals Harry's eyes and something Gio would note immediately and focus on, and ice because I think male or female Harry (in any circumstance) would probably treat Giovanni icily (even if only at first), what with his behavior, personality, dealings, etc.


	4. The Quiet of Cloudy Days

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued . Neither do I claim ownership over Harry Potter.  
Story: In a fated meeting, Giovanni becomes quite taken with Henrietta Potter, which ensues in a chaotic chase as "Hades" takes after his "Persephone." But Harry has her own troubles, after the abandonment of the Wizarding World and lingering wounds.  
Set as a semi-AU from fifth year on.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Violence, sexual situations, dark themes, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Fem!Harry (unofficially EmeraldIceShipping), Ariana/Ash or Cyrus/Ash (depending on if Ash is male or female in this fic), possible Dudley/Domino, Sirius/Ariana (if Ash/Ariana doesn't work out), and maybe Remus/Jessie.

**Il Silenzio Delle Stelle Cadenti: The Silence of the Falling Stars  
**_Chapter Four: The Quiet of Cloudy Days_

Giovanni had returned his gun back to where he'd hid it on his person. After, he went back to escorting her back to her home, looking and acting as if everything were normal. She tried brushing off the incident, but she was having a hard time pretending that her escort hadn't just easily threatened someone (even if it was a mugger) with a dangerous firearm, and had directly threatened to more or less blow the man's head off without care.

But she was still by his side and 'trying' to pretend nothing had happened.

"You're…disturbed," he noted, speaking out of nowhere.

She looked away, biting her lip. He sighed and stopped, turning towards her.

"Granted, I can be very confrontational, but I don't take being threatened lightly. And _you_ were being threatened, and that is _intolerable_," he said firmly.

A huge part of her knew that she should be alarmed he would go that far for her, but instead she felt flattered and in awe that he would act that much on her behalf. Her face felt hot and she couldn't help taking a step closer to him and holding on tighter to his arm, though she continued to refuse to look at him.

They continued to walk on, but Giovanni was very pleased with her reaction. When they reached her door, Harry hesitated. She wanted to invite him in, maybe have tea with him…But she didn't know how without speaking, and she knew it might look like she was inviting him for something _else_. She didn't want it to look like what it would, but she wanted to be polite and repay him back somehow, even just a little bit.

So, struggling with herself, she stood in front of her door without opening it or looking at him, thinking hard and not noticing him watching her and wondering what she was thinking so hard about. Harry then took a deep breath and opened her door, before facing him. He was bemused, seeing her staring at him so intensely in her doorway. But then she stepped aside and held the door open, stubbornly looking to the side with her face heating up.

He accepted the silent invitation, refraining from grinning like a lunatic and smoothly moving passed her and into her home. He was sure she didn't mean this in a sexual way or anything of the like, as he was more than sure of her personality and how she was. However, that she was inviting him in at all meant a great deal, especially considering her (so far) rather reserved character.

For her, seeing as she couldn't speak to him, she decided actions would help her better and headed straight to the kitchen, leaving him to close the door and then go follow her. She'd set up the kettle by the time he came into the kitchen, and could see what she was doing.

"Tea, then? I'd like that a lot," he smiled slightly, and took a seat at the table at her gesture.

They were in relative quiet, sitting across each other at the table. Once the kettle started whistling, Harry quickly got up and turned the stove off, picking up the kettle pouring the hot water into two cups she'd set aside, putting two teabags into them. She carefully transferred them to the table, sitting at her side again after.

"Thank you," he politely said. "I'm pleased to be sharing this time with you, Harry."

Her name –her short, boyish nickname –sounded so elegant and pretty coming from his lips, with that voice. She could listen to him all the time, with a voice like that. And hear her name coming from him all the time…

"I have a gift for you," Giovanni announced suddenly. "I had planned to give it to you later, but this is a good opportunity and as good a time as any."

He stood up and walked to be closer to her, and she looked up at him, wondering what was it now that he was going to give her. Without further warning, he fished something out from his pocket and held it out to her, and Harry accepted the strange ball in her hands.

"As I told you before, this is a pokéball. Inside is a pokémon," Giovanni murmured coolly, but she could hear a touch of tenderness in his tone. Her head shot up and she looked at him, instead of the pokéball in her hands. Though her face was mostly solemn as always…

She did remember the talk of pokémon and pokéballs, and of his usual residence where those things were common. The talk over dinner had been amazing (even if it was one-sided), and she loved hearing him talking about that world of his, and had wanted to hear more.

"Go on," he said softly. "Release her."

She looked down at the pokéball and then gently tossed it. There was a bright flash of red and the pokéball returned to her hands, and then there was a small, white quadruped pokémon in front of her.

"It is a Glaceon, a pokémon of ice to match your icy exterior," Giovanni said as he came to stand beside her, hand flitting to briefly touch her face. "Perhaps she'll help me melt you."

But she merely stared at him with eyes of emerald glass, and he felt the briefest amount of frustration. Inwardly, she felt rather awful she couldn't respond to him more properly, but there were so many restrictions on her that she couldn't even say a proper 'thank you' to the man.

Unable to say the words, she turned her focus to the white pokémon before her, and she knelt before it. She tentatively reached a hand out and petted her, recalling how Giovanni had called the Glaceon a 'her.'

"She's what people would call a 'Shiny,'" Giovanni spoke up again. "Most Glaceon are blue, but as you can see, yours is white."

She gently picked up her new Glaceon and held her in her arms, who was feeling warm and happy as she cuddled into Harry. Though she was unable to say words of thanks, Harry did her best to smile the brightest smile she could at him, and was rewarded with a soft one in return.

"It is getting late," he noted as he looked at the time. "I should get back to my car before it gets any later and harder to see."

Harry mentally frowned at that, and was quick to decide on what next to do. Coming over to him, she tentatively touched his arm and got his attention. Pulling at him, she silently had him follow her up the stairs and to the guest room, despite the fact he was probably wondering what she was up to.

She stood in the doorway, trying not to look at him as she gestured to inside the room.

"Are you…are you allowing me to use your guest room?" he asked to make sure, and she nodded. "Is it really alright? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Harry swallowed, still looking elsewhere as she pet her Glaceon. Then she gathered up her courage and nodded stiffly, before surprising him as she stepped forward and hugged him with one arm, careful not to squish Glaceon between them. He had such a comforting warmth, and she could feel it without wanting to scream or feel her skin burning. Her ear managed to land onto his chest, above his heart, and she could feel just as much as hear his heart strongly pounding in a staccato rhythm.

Though it took a moment, a moment enough to make her worry she'd been too rash, he wrapped his own arm around her, before he also bent a little and laid a kiss on her head.

"Sleep well, _mia stella_. I will see you tomorrow morning."

And then she was flitting off quickly, away from him and his embrace.

* * *

Giovanni was extremely content by how the series of events had occurred. His dinner with Harry had gone well, and then he'd managed to escort her to her home. Despite that little hiccup with the mugger, she ended up not being too put off by his quick display of retaliation. And then she not only invited him into her place for tea, but had allowed him to stay in the guest room for the night.

He was _extraordinarily_ satisfied by the events of the night and his progress with the girl.

Now if only she would talk to him, or at least say _his name_.

However, having been able to be close to her and lay a quick kiss on her at the end, made up for that. Except now he had, or might have (considering how the night went and her responses to him, he was leaning towards a positive answer) an entire week to plan out scenarios in which she would learn to be more comfortable in his presence, and he could try to steal as many kisses as he could.

It looked like it would only be a matter of time before he had her, and could completely claim her as his.

The next morning had him eager to wake and see to the girl that hosted his night stay. It would be a novel experience to wake up and see how a morning with her would be, and he wouldn't have to wait until she'd agreed to stay over his home. Exiting the guest room (the bed had been horribly decorated and stiff, but he didn't blame Harry –it was those horrid Dursleys that owned and lived there after all), he could see more clearly the hallway that he'd walked through with her.

The hallway was rather narrow, but he was able to see there were four doors in total, including his. However, it was the last door before the staircase that caught his attention, and he wrinkled his nose at it. Ordinarily, he would prefer to find out about Harry from herself and not snoop around covertly, as he and his organization were used to. However…

There was much to be said about a door that had several different locks on it (and a _catflap_ with obviously no cat around), and he could only think of one person in this so-called family who'd be given a door with that many locks.

Hearing noise downstairs, as well as a lovely aroma that spelled a delicious breakfast, Giovanni quietly traveled to that specific door and turned the doorknob. He frowned as he saw the room –it was small, there was a worn bed set, and a single wardrobe that occupied the space of the room. The wardrobe itself looked old and about to fall apart, and not likely to hold many clothes within. There wasn't much to look around the room, as it was sparse and didn't really hold any personal effects. It was pretty Spartan and didn't hold any clue to whom Harry was, or what she liked. Nothing in here screamed Harry's personality, of what he knew of and of what he'd hoped to have found out by looking around.

Disappointed at the lack of anything to point to Harry's personality and likes, he poked around a little bit for anything he might have missed, before heading to the wardrobe. He blinked when he saw how lacking it was, even in there. There were several large clothing he doubted fit Harry's slight frame, the green dress she wore, and then the black dress he'd given her. But that was basically it.

Now that won't do at all.

He closed the wardrobe and then walked out of her room, finally heading downstairs and to where Harry was, seemingly with breakfast. He entered the kitchen, seeing her still cooking over the stove, though she wore baggy pants that were held up by a belt, and an oversized t-shirt that kept slipping off of her shoulder and of which she kept agitatedly pulling back up. He felt a smirk curl on his lips.

Timing himself well, he moved to be behind her and when her shirt moved down again and revealed her shoulder, he moved in and hooked a finger under the hem and made her freeze. Smirking even more, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her bared shoulder, before moving away after pulling her shirt back up.

"I see breakfast is coming along. Anything you need me to do?" he asked nonchalantly, but he was smiling rather mischievously as she wheeled around to face him with wide eyes.

He could see her visibly swallow nervously, before pointing to a drawer and then a cupboard. Heading over to the drawer and seeing the utensils, he could guess she wanted him to set the table. Seeing what she was making for them, he grabbed two forks and knives, and then two plates from the cupboard. He transferred them over to the table and waited for when she would be done. When she looked at the table and then at the pan, she glanced at him in embarrassment. But he easily read what she was thinking, grabbing the plates and placing the toasted English muffins from the side onto the plates, and then held out the plates for her to carefully put the poached eggs on top of them. After that, she poured some hollandaise sauce over the egg-topped muffins.

"Smells delicious. Shall I pour us some drinks?"

When she gave him a suspicious look, Giovanni chuckled and opened up her fridge after he'd put the plates back down on the table.

"Orange juice," he said wryly. "If you have some."

She ducked her head, though he glimpsed her tinted cheeks, and she went to grab two glasses as he took out the orange juice container. As he poured the juice into the glasses, he heard a thunk behind him and he turned around to find out what it was.

Harry stood there with a small bag by her feet, huffily (but adorably) glaring off to the side with her arms across her chest. He smirked fully then and came over, moving her bag a bit with his foot.

"I will fully admit and take responsibility to the fact I was nosy and snooped around in your room. If this has clothes like the ones in your wardrobe, we'll be going shopping in London after breakfast."

She turned her glare on him, but he unrepentantly stared back. She scoffed, but pointed to herself, then the bag, and then out the door. Giovanni took a guess on what she meant.

"Fine, you can choose your clothing and where we shop."

Her glare let up on him and he awarded himself a point in success. However, he felt rather uneasy and increasingly disappointed at her refusal to speak to him…

* * *

Ariana looked around before she darted into her fellow Executive's office. She searched around a bit, grumbling under her breath at her luck at finding nothing she'd wanted to see. When she reached Archer's desk, she spotted a manila folder peeking from underneath his keyboard, and her hand moved forward quickly to grab it.

Her fingers barely brushed against the corner, before someone else's hand slammed down onto hers and banged it onto the table. She glared at the culprit, ignoring the stinging pain.

"Archer," she muttered irritably.

"Ariana," he smiled politely. "What are you doing in here?"

"I needed to retrieve something for Giovanni," she lied with a straight face.

"Then why are you touching this folder that is absolutely none of your business?" he threw back with a deadpan look that said he didn't buy her excuse.

"Damn it, Archer. You know this is an unusual situation and Giovanni is particularly acting out of sorts. Don't you care about just who exactly has him so hung up?"

Archer actually snorted, taking his hand off of hers, but also taking the file from his desk and away from her.

"You just want to see the girl and find out everything," he accused. "You hardly care what Giovanni gets up to unless it's interesting, and you know he can take care of himself. Save me the 'I'm just looking out for him' reasoning you think you can put past me."

Ariana scowled heavily at him. "Yeah, yeah –" but she moved quickly, after deceptively pretending to have given up, and snatched the folder from his hand to open it and skim whatever she could in the time she was allotted before Archer retaliated.

But a simple picture kept her from looking through anything else, and she stared in surprise at the picture of a familiar girl for only a few precious seconds, before Archer immediately snatched it back.

"Ariana, leave it alone, won't you –"

"_She's_ Giovanni's Harry?" Ariana interrupted, asking faintly.

Archer stared at her in surprise. "I take it you saw her picture. She's rather pretty, isn't she? Giovanni's got good taste and made a good pick this time. It also sounds like she'll be 'here to stay.'"

"That isn't it," Ariana murmured, bewildering him. "I know her. She…"

Archer waited for her to elaborate, curious on what she meant now, and how could she know that girl. She reluctantly told him about meeting Harry in that store.

"Hm. She is rather pleasant, and quite a character. I haven't yet figured out everything about her for the boss, but I hope to know more soon. Especially about this trauma she suffered, but no one will talk of," Archer inwardly sighed, a little frustrated that he's been hitting a lot of dead ends for once.

"She's mute," Ariana supplied quietly, taking the folder back from him and gazing at the photo of the girl she had instantly liked. "Her aunt practically threw that in her and my faces before leaving the store with the girl. I don't know the cause though."

Archer made a mental note, so he could add it later to Harry's file. "I'll have to find out about the cause then. At least I know what ails her now, and can inform Giovanni. Plus, it'll relieve him to know she isn't just not speaking to him because she doesn't want to."

"Is that what he's been thinking?" she asked, starting to flip through the folder, rather curious on what Archer had managed to dig up.

Archer shook his head. "It's been bothering him _painfully_."

"Oh woe is him," she muttered, but she had a feeling their girl was the one with all the pains.

* * *

It had been a…strange experience shopping at a retail store. Giovanni hadn't really wanted to allow her to shop at such a mundane and cheap place, but she seemed adamant and determined to shop at the closest Walmart. The slight frugal side of him that appreciated the ability to save money and spend cash usefully and more efficiently agreed with this method, and appreciated her outlook. But the other parts of him balked at letting her wear such inexpensive and regular clothing, when he wanted to spend as much as he could on her and have her own and wear the best that money could buy. That _his_ money could buy.

And he was an extravagant man. He usually indulged in extravagance in most parts of his life, so he didn't see why he wouldn't with someone as important to him as her. He had the money and it wasn't going to run out then or anytime soon, so he was more than willing to spoil her rather rotten, especially from gathering her lack of spoils in her own life after what he'd seen so far.

Why the hell couldn't and wouldn't he pamper and treat her to all she could want?

But, well, he was catering to her wants and this was what she wanted. He'll just have Domino (or even Jessie) shop with her for more finer clothing later on. Both women tended to be rather forceful and hard to deny, so it would be a bonus to send them in to 'convince' Harry on a more fruitful shopping spree.

Crazy women like them adored shopping sprees, didn't they?

Which had him quite blessed with someone like Harry, who was such a quick and efficient shopper and didn't dally too much. Plus, she was very good at finding the best deals around that place…

Afterwards, he drove to his company's building there, where he led her in and straight to his office on the top floor.

"We'll be taking an unusual route to my estate, seeing as it's actually in Kingsbridge. We can cut the hours by using Gallade," he explained to her, the elevator opening to his enormous office just as he finished.

She wanted to ask him what he meant, but she couldn't. Luckily, she didn't have to as she saw what she guessed to be a pokémon moving about the room.

"Gallade, meet Harry. She and I will be vacationing over in my English countryside home for the rest of the week," he promptly told the pokémon. It bowed to her and she hesitantly smiled and gave a tiny wave. "Teleport us over, Gallade."

Harry then glanced at Giovanni in question, but Gallade had traveled over and then she felt like she was floating, before everything around her disappeared. A quick second later showed she was in a smaller, comfier office, and she whirled in a circle to take it all in.

"Gallade is a dual psychic-fighting type," Giovanni told her, bringing her attention back to him. "He has the ability to teleport, of which he used on us, transporting us from London to Kingsbridge instantaneously."

She was still unsure of what he meant, being new to this whole pokémon thing, but it was amazing what they could all do. It was like magic –Teleport was easily much better than Apparation though, considering how much more smoother and easier on her body it felt.

Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed how much closer Giovanni had become to her until his hand warmly touched the small of her back.

"Please meet Persian. He's been a very loyal companion to me over the years, and he's been really looking forward to meeting you," he said, removing a pokéball from his belt and tossing it, letting out a beautiful and graceful feline.

"Persian Perrrsian," he purred, quickly looking at her. The feline stalked towards her and rubbed his head against her side and she smiled widely, dropping to her knees to pet his head more firmly. Persian gave a pleased purr at that, though he nudged his head softly against her neck, peering at her. Giovanni noted the strange interaction.

"If you'd like," Giovanni continued to watch her closely, enjoying the sight of her happy in his home. "You may release your Glaceon and allow her to freely roam around. Unlike the cities, the countryside is a little more lenient in allowing pokémon to roam around, if they're owned."

Harry glanced at him hesitantly before she reached into her pocket and then pressed the button, her Glaceon appearing just as gracefully as Persian. Giovanni gently tapped her shoulder.

"Come. Let me at least show you around our floor, before I show you your room and allow you to be settled in. Gallade will be back momentarily with the things we've bought for you."

Harry looked up at him, seeing him reach out and hold out a hand to her. She looked at the pokémon with her and then looked back at Giovanni.

She tentatively laid a hand in his, and he folded his hand securely around hers.

* * *

The entire floor was insanely huge. She learned that the room they'd arrived in was his personal study, while he had a more public one on the ground floor, for which his employees could reach him. There was a large library she knew Hermione would salivate at, four entire suites of which she learned one was to be hers and the main one was Giovanni's, and then there was Giovanni's personal battle arena which he used to train his pokémon in when he was there.

And then when he led her to where she was staying, the suite made her stop short of the door and stare at it. It was way too big for someone like her to stay in alone, and she didn't remember a time where she'd stayed in something so fancy.

"I hope everything pleases you," he murmured and she turned to face him, trying to school her face into something indifferent. "If you need anything, or want, just come to my door and ask."

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, and she could only watch him dazedly. This was really too much so soon…

When he left, she headed to the bed and fell down backwards, trying to gain her bearings. Her Glaceon trotted over and easily jumped onto the bed. Harry reached out and scratched her small head, smiling at the pokémon that was now hers. She stared directly into Glaceon's eyes.

'_Can I call you Lily?'_

'_Of course, my mistress. Whatever you wish. I quite like the name.'_

Harry's smile turned sad. _'I can't speak, Lily, so I'm sorry I can't speak to you more directly.'_

'_It is alright. I understand, Mistress.'_

She'd made a guess that Legilimency might let her talk to her Glaceon, but she wasn't sure if she could use it on other pokémon and especially on people. And well, Legilimency required direct eye contact anyway…

Still, she was curious about pokémon and all this battling they didn't seem to mind. She remembered Giovanni's battle arena.

'_Lily, could you show me some of your moves?'_ Harry asked curiously.

Lily practically preened, and excitedly looked at her new mistress.

'_Of course I can. Just show me when and where.'_

Bit by bit, Harry felt like she was forgetting about all her troubles.

At the arena, she watched in awe as her Glaceon performed all sorts of moves, even pulling off the moves in a more than flashy than normal way. Harry silently giggled and clapped her hands, allowing her pokémon to show off for her.

"I see your Glaceon and you are having fun. How do you like the arena? Enjoying it?" Giovanni slowly walked into the room with his Persian.

Harry hesitantly looked at him, fidgeting before giving a small wave. He indulgently waved back.

"Would you like to have a pokémon battle? I'll take it easy, seeing as it wouldn't be fair since I have more experience and am considered a strong battler even by normal standards," he suggested to her.

She thought about it, and inwardly she'd been wanting to know how a real battle went, ever since he'd told her about them. She couldn't duel anymore, but it would be nice to find an alternative and even better, have a companion and friend in Lily to do it with.

She nodded, still as hesitant with him as always, and then they were going on opposite ends of the stadium. Giovanni explained the rules patiently to her, and then they were starting.

Harry hadn't considered or remembered about her voice, as she quickly realized it was needed to command pokémon on the field. Panicking and growing all the more anxious as the battle slowly went on, with Lily just dodging and the two of them sharing an alarmed look because of their circumstances, Harry understood she'd been too hasty in accepting and having not understood the full repercussions or what detailed an actual pokémon battle.

She clutched at her head and decided she'd been really stupid, and at a particular attack from Persian towards Lily, that the Glaceon couldn't avoid, Harry just reacted and ran forward, scooping up Lily and bracing for the attack.

To that end, she was suddenly picked up and she'd realized that Giovanni had rushed over and grabbed her in turn, hastily dodging to the side and out of the way of the attack. As Persian yowled in worry and Lily leaped from her arms (after a quick lick to her hand in comfort) to head towards the feline, Harry was whirled around to face Giovanni.

"What were you thinking? Why would you just jump in front of the attack like that? You could have been hurt!" he scowled and examined her thoroughly, furrowing his eyebrows. "And why didn't you order Glaceon to attack back at all? Especially then –you could have avoided both you and her being in range of Persian's attack."

Harry, despite her initial thoughts, really should have said something about her lack of voice. She blinked away tears, and hated that she'd been so handicapped like this and that she missed talking and how much she'd needed to say so many things to everyone, to _anyone_. So despite not wanting to, she touched her throat with her fingers and shook her head, glancing at him quickly before averting her teary eyes.

He paused, still holding onto her. "You…you can't talk? Is that it?"

Harry closed her eyes and buried her face into her hands, wishing she'd never accepted her Hogwarts Letter.

Started 9/28/14 – Completed 9/30/14

**A/n: So, I'm still and continually happy so many people are either still liking this or trying it at all. And good to know everyone really enjoyed the last part with Harry's Animagus form reveal. I was really looking forward to writing it and for others to read it. As always, please review! I really appreciate it and I love hearing back from everyone!**

**Quick Points:**

1. **Poke****́****mon**: I'm actually glad I decided not to introduce pokémon in the third chapter, as was the original plan before I decided it wouldn't fit. It went much better in this chapter, and as you can see pokémon have now entered fully into the story and there's a lot more of them now. I also will say I have Harry's party planned out, and it's more symbolic than anything (so please no suggestions or anything). If everyone wants, I can reveal the party in the next chapter's QP as well as the reasoning for each one.

2. **Battling**: Yeah, unlike a lot of fics, Harry won't instantly be really good (maybe at least a little) at battling and/or winning all the time from the beginning. She will learn to battle, though, and she will become very good at it. Also, I'd planned for her voice to come back sometime before she goes to the "Pokémon World", but I think because of the whole battling thing, I'd like to maybe postpone that and have her learn how to battle _while_ mute.

3. **Legilimency/Psychic**: While I won't go with Harry being psychic probably, she does have her Legilimency. I'm on the side of the group of people who think magic is a huge force and likely beyond anything or everything, and that magic is sentient. Most of my fics with HP usually has a set idea about magic. So Legilimency will probably be much more power than a regular psychic read. However, it does have its cons, like needing direct eye contact (like in canon) and whatever else I might see as a con to the ability.

4. **Ariana and Sirius**: Anyway, regardless of whether Ariana is with Ash or not, she'll probably have the same amount of screen time. On the other hand, my original plan had been for Sirius to have died, but then when I thought up of Ash/Cyrus, I just came up with Sirius/Ariana (forgot my original plan). But if that's out, well, I actually didn't have too much of a plan for Sirius, and as I said he was going to be dead. So yeeeeaaahh…(shifty eyes). In any case, like I said last chapter, after this chapter, the voting ends.

5. **Draco and Dudley**: I have plans for Dudley, enough said. The same for Draco. For him, I will say there's a lot different going on with him than in canon.

* * *

**Anon Reviews:**

Guest 1: Thank you so much! As for Harry getting her magic back, that is definitely in the equation. You'll just have to see how it goes.

Guest 2: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter as well!


	5. Dark Beast

Disclaimer: My name's certainly not affiliated with Pokémon –not unless I want to be sued . Neither do I claim ownership over Harry Potter.  
Story: In a fated meeting, Giovanni becomes quite taken with Henrietta Potter, which ensues in a chaotic chase as "Hades" takes after his "Persephone." But Harry has her own troubles, after the abandonment of the Wizarding World and lingering wounds.  
Set as a semi-AU from fifth year on.  
Spoilers: Probably.  
Warnings: Violence, sexual situations, dark themes, perverts, raunchy humor, weird humor, craziness, etc…  
Pairings: Giovanni/Fem!Harry (unofficially EmeraldIceShipping), Cyrus/Fem!Ash, possible Dudley/Domino, Sirius/Ariana, and maybe Remus/Jessie and James/Wendy.

**Il Silenzio Delle Stelle Cadenti: The Silence of the Falling Stars  
**_Chapter Five: Dark Beast_

Harry couldn't stay there long, running off to her room not too long after the reveal. She locked herself in there and stared at the door, waiting for him to come after her and demand she leave immediately. She wasn't sure what to do next, or what he would do. Would he get upset that she hadn't outright told him about her lack of voice? Or would he finally be bored of her, now that he knew why she wasn't speaking to him, and that she hadn't been purposefully refusing to speak to him? That there was no challenge, no purpose in him continuing his chase and pursuing her. It was game over.

Honestly, she expected to be kicked out.

But he hadn't followed her. She didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing, but she wasn't holding high hopes. She fully expected his reaction to be negative, and that she would be dumped back at the Dursleys and never see him again. And for some reason that caused her to balk; she shouldn't be so surprised though. Giovanni had been the first and only real connection in a long time, and she hadn't really interacted with anyone for the longest time either. Or interacted with anyone like in the way she had with him. Ever actually, now that she thought about it.

That brought her thoughts to a halt. She hadn't realized how depended she had gotten on his company, and so quickly. She had only known him for a short time after all, but after everything and her lack of connection or even just communication with anyone, she shouldn't be so caught off guard that she'd unintentionally latched onto him so fast or so much. And the fact was, for some reason he was the only one who really brought her muted emotions out in the first place. She couldn't even fathom why that was.

She felt as if she was too unsure of everything, and she wasn't sure if she liked this unsteady, helpless feeling. A nagging voice in her head told her she was too afraid and needed to let go.

But then again, she wasn't the only person to make those decisions around here, and she had to wait and see what Giovanni's response would be.

Except he was just as upset and unsteadied as she was, though not for the reasons she had been thinking of. The truth was, he had been caught off guard by the revelation of her muteness, but thought he should have thought of it before now.

_He should have figured it out._

He felt stupid, having not figured it out for himself. In hindsight, there were many telltale signs, especially the night before as she struggled to allow him in –to her home and inside her metaphorical walls. It was obvious, and yet he hadn't seen it and dismissed any clues that could have told him the truth and allowed him to adjust his approach to her, that would have made him even more accommodating than he had been.

It was irritating to him that he'd been so blind. But he had a chance to rectify it, and he would change his methods a little more to capture his girl. This was a minor setback, and his ignorance could be forgiven. He'll have her yet.

Giovanni would have gone after her soon after, but thought she might prefer some space instead. He promised he would compromise by approaching her later, which is what he was doing now, holding two plates of _ricotta_ and spinach _cannelloni_ and standing in front of her assigned room. He moved the plates to hold them up with one arm, and then knocked on the door. After a moment, it opened hesitantly to reveal Harry looking warily at him.

"May I come in?" he asked neutrally, and she looked briefly upset before her face molded back to a more unrevealing look. She stepped back and held the door open, and he slipped inside.

"I brought lunch," he moved a plate and then had one in each hand, holding them out for her to see. "I used to have this when I was…upset when I was younger. I still do, but I would prefer that you don't broadcast that out to everyone, especially my employees. I'd rather keep the fear of God in them," he ended dryly.

She gave him a look and pointed to her throat. He rolled his eyes.

"Don't use that as an excuse, _mia stella_," he smirked at her, more so when she glanced at him in surprise. "I'm sure you'd have other ways of leaking out information."

She smiled slightly to herself, and he knew he'd done well in his reply to her. She grabbed the plates from him and set up at a table the suite graciously came with. He filched the forks he'd brought with him from his pockets, and handed one to her. For awhile, they ate in awkward silence. There was a thick tension in the room and between them, and Giovanni thought about what he could do to defuse it.

When they finished eating, he pushed the plates aside and quickly snatched one of her hands before she could bring them to herself.

"I don't know what you're thinking," he admitted. "But I've never known that, even before I didn't know you couldn't speak. It's no different now than it was before, because I'm still clueless about you. I'm infuriated at my progress with you, not because you can't communicate with me," he interjected quickly, seeing her face start to look upset, "but because I should be able to adjust myself accordingly, even without full knowledge of everything, and that I should have found this out already and on my own. And, the not-speaking withstanding, you feel as distant as ever.

"I'm _failing_ somewhere, and I don't know how I can correct it," he frowned. "I severely dislike failures, and yet I can't even see what I can do to make sure I'm not with you."

Giovanni took the hand he had, and brushed his lips against it.

"However," he firmly declared. "I am a businessman, as you know, Harry. I fully involve and dedicate myself to my investments, and I –though not even I am sure why –have invested _everything_ of myself in you," he completely laid out to her.

Honestly, she hadn't expected all that, especially what was basically a confession. And, well, neither did he actually.

But he wasn't really one to take back his word once he gave it, which was why he usually never gave his word to anyone. He'd given it to her, and he didn't really regret it or care to retract it now that it was out in the open.

Flustered, and he was quite pleased at her responsive reaction, she hastily took her hand back and averted her eyes, giving him a small nod. It seems even without the ability to talk to him, she would still be more comfortable with him at a distance. Now that won't do…

He moved his chair closer, alarming her, but for a second he just sat there. And then he slowly moved to grasp her face between his hands, allowing her time to see what he was doing and push him away if she wanted. His eyes bored into her wide ones, and then he leaned closer and firmly placed his lips against her forehead. He kept his lips there until finally her slim hands moved towards him and grasped at the lapels of his suit jacket.

Though a dark beast emerged inside of him and craved to do more, to push her against the wall and ravish her until she was senselessly writhing against him, he forced himself to keep the intimate action tame. There would be plenty of time to do that later on, when she was much more emboldened by his presence and would respond to him more favorably…

* * *

Archer waited outside of the house patiently, until it opened to reveal his new source. The woman's name was Arabella Figg, an older woman that had once babysat his boss' new female acquaintance (perhaps he should start referring to her as the new madame boss? He would have to inquire with Giovanni, in order to come up with a more suitable address to Henrietta). It was thanks to her that he'd gotten most of the information he'd obtained on Henrietta.

She nervously looked around. "Please, come in quickly."

She was always unreasonably nervous and twitchy, but he never pushed her too hard about things or inquired about her behavior. He was always patient enough to deal with people of her type, and he knew how to deal with them accordingly.

"In here," she muttered, and she entered her kitchen.

Frowning, he cautiously followed, only to be surprised and wary about the man sitting and having tea at her table, looking incredibly exhausted and just as twitchy.

"This is Rufus Fudge," Arabella informed him stiffly. "He can tell you much more about Harry than I can, at this point. I'll leave you two to talk."

She disappeared from the room, and Archer observed the man critically. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes that were shaded more earthy. He had a slim figure that said he was more suited and used to working behind a desk, than having done any physical tasks on a more daily basis. His pale skin and the bags under his eyes said much about his exhaustion, but Archer wouldn't count him out as not dangerous just yet.

"You're…You're, um, the Archer Arabella mentioned, right?" Rufus asked hesitantly.

Archer gave a curt nod, still watching him closely. "I am. You can tell me about Henrietta? Like what had happened to cause her the trauma Arabella mentioned, or to the fact she is currently mute."

Rufus flinched. "Under law, I cannot tell you anything by the order of the Statute of Secrecy. But…"

He stood up and took something from a previously unnoticed bag to his side, retrieving a stone bowl with strange markings on it and a lid on top. Several vials were taken out and placed next to it.

"I'll be going now," Rufus said quietly, startling Archer with his abrupt leave.

"Wait –" But Rufus left the room and when Archer followed him out, he saw nothing there. It baffled him.

Going back into the kitchen, he wondered about the items he'd been given. It was strange that the man wouldn't even hand it to him, so it made him think that maybe that strange law he mentioned kept him from directly giving the stuff to him. He had a feeling that even the indirect approach Rufus had taken would give the man trouble if it was found out.

He took the items, noticing a small piece of parchment stuck underneath the stone bowl, and went back to his car, where he took the time to read the note.

_Pour each liquid from the vial into the Pensieve. It is automatically sequenced, so you will see everything from the beginning and nothing will be out of order. Tomorrow, you will receive the next set._

Curious now, he kept the bowl on his lap as he started the car and drove off. It didn't take him long to reach Team Rocket's base in England, situated beneath Giovanni's business building, where he headed to his quarters and set up the Pensieve like instructed, after which he saw the silver liquid shimmer mesmerizingly in the bowl. However, he wasn't sure what to do next. There had been no further instructions after being told to pour in the liquid, whatever it was.

He was interested in the silver liquid, which moved oddly and not at all like normal liquids. He debated the merits of probing it with his finger, but wasn't sure if it was dangerous. It could be poisonous. But he didn't have time to find out, or trust anyone else with this. Especially since no one else was in the know or had clearance to know about Henrietta, until Giovanni so chose to announce to the rest of the Team about her permanent presence with them.

"Ah well, it is for the boss."

He gently touched the liquid and felt an odd sensation, before feeling as if he was being sucked into the bowl.

* * *

After he'd moved away, Giovanni asked Harry to accompany him to his study. He'd also informed her he'd had their pokémon resting, to recover from their battle and also be fed. She looked intently at him, but at least now he knew that her silence wasn't purposefully.

It also made him wonder if maybe that trauma he'd heard about had something to do about her muteness. And if possible, if there was any way he could help her regain her voice. She wasn't a selective mute by the way she was gesturing to her throat and being unable to utter anything at all, even to the point where she and her Glaceon were almost hurt. That was still just a guess, but it seemed likely. So that meant, if he took that her trauma could be involved into account, that maybe an injury had caused her muteness.

That put a terrible scowl on his face, though he quickly fixed his expression so as to not alarm Harry.

If it was an injury and it had been caused by someone, he would be paying that person a personal visit in the near future.

"I have something for you," he voiced instead, once they'd reached his study.

She looked inquisitively at him, but he went to his desk and held up a leather-bound notebook. He then went back to her side and handed it to her.

"This was meant to be given to you as a diary, or for you to use for whatever you please. However, I would like to request that you use it to communicate with me," he gave her a serious look, really meaning it, even to the point where he'd actually request it. He wouldn't for anyone else, because he was used to and really just ordered everyone else around…but this wasn't just anyone else, it was Harry.

Harry was always the exception.

She carefully opened it, a single hand elegantly caressing the inner pages and then the outer shell of leather appreciatively. Then, bemusing and ending up delighting him, she plucked the pen he had poking out of his breast pocket, and began to write in the notebook already. After she was done, she held it up for him to read.

_Thank you, Giovanni._

And he was extremely pleased by this turn of events, and thought maybe the reveal of her muteness hadn't been such a bad thing in the end after all. She was now actively using his name, even if it was in writing.

He decided now was a perfect time to spend with her and "talk" as they hadn't been able to before. And he'd found out a great deal of things that he probably wouldn't have been able to, or would have taken much longer had he not known she was mute.

He learned she'd named the Glaceon he'd given her Lily, after her mother. He also found out she knew Ariana, as he'd suspected after linking Ariana's story of the girl and her horse-like relative and remembering meeting Harry's aunt.

Regrettably, he didn't know sign language, but resolved to learn now that he knew that she was proficient enough in it to communicate. Luckily, Archer did and would help her practice it, once Giovanni told him.

He stayed away from the topic of her markings and her family situation, especially the suspicious deaths of her parents. He also decided, having a strange feeling, that he shouldn't ask anything about her private school or why she'd dropped out, especially if it concerned the mysterious trauma she suffered and if it linked to her muteness. He didn't know if she knew anything about her lack of records, so he didn't ask about that either.

What was interesting, when he asked about the can of Mace he'd wanted her to have, was finding out about the unauthorized visit to her from Archer. He'd assumed his subordinate would have included it with the box that had been delivered to her with the dress Giovanni had chosen for her. Instead, he'd found out that Archer had personally handed it to her and had said a few things, though Harry wouldn't say what. It seems he would have to have a talk with his subordinate and hear just exactly what he'd said to Harry, and find out just exactly what had happened and why Archer had gone to her in person.

Though surprisingly, Harry hadn't asked him any questions. Still, it wasn't like he'd given her a chance to, when he'd asked her so many things and hadn't realized he hadn't allowed her to squeeze some questions of her own in.

Curious, and a bit apprehensive, he asked the next question with a bit more hesitancy than his previous questions.

"Are you afraid of me, Harry?" he hid any expression on his face, trying to keep it neutral as he waited for her answer.

She blinked in surprise, before looking like she was thinking about the answer. Then she began writing and he held his breath.

_Not…afraid. Apprehensive. Not used to…this._

He wanted to ask her what she meant by that, though he could get somewhat of a gist, even if there was a broad range her statement could cover. Still, he didn't want to push her and left it alone. For now.

He saw her writing again, and he patiently waited for what she would ask, pleased she might be finally asking a question.

_Why do you call me 'mia stella'? And it seems you're calling me that less recently?_

"Ah, good question," he tested waters by reaching over for her hand and holding it. Though she tensed, she didn't pull away, so he took it as a good sign. "First, I have been calling you it less, simply because I'd always wanted to use your actual name more, once it seems we've gotten more intimate and you had started using mine. While it is in writing, I count it. And I find that our progress has been much more personal than before.

"'_Mia stella'_ is Italian for 'my star,'" he explained. "The more common and cliché explanation anyone could use would be to say like you are a bright, shining star, but that's not all to say. At least, not for me. Stars are actually many light-years away –miles away from the Earth."

That was rather ironic as she was the star and considering his ground-type preference, would that make him the Earth?

He brushed his thumb against her knuckles. "So very distant. A cold atmosphere, but a burning hot core. I know deep inside of you is a raging fire and I want to bring it out of you and light it higher aflame."

Giovanni, though, was wary of that 'core' burning out and transforming into an unforgiving black hole, whether it was from whoever or whatever that haunted her or even of his own doing.

She wrote something quickly down and then pushed the leather-bound book towards him, tilting her head slightly and her lips twitching up. That caught him off guard, but in a completely good way.

_But would you be able to tame that fire?_

He barked out a laugh and grinned unashamedly at her. "Touché, Harry. But you just proved me right, and that you probably do have a rather fiery personality I want to know more of." His grin turned wry. "However, stars can be really old. I have the strangest feeling that, despite how young you are, inside you are much older. You are…more mature than many women I know. There is something rather _weary_ and even _worldly_ about you."

Seeing her frown though, made him rethink his words and perhaps try to backtrack and save face from whatever he'd said to upset her. But he stiffened up and stared in wonder as she bent her forehead over their held hands, laying it gently on top of them, and the strange and almost worshipful imagery evoked something strange in him. And when her lips gently landed on the back of his hand, he exhaled a huge breath he hadn't even known had been held in.

Her sacred lips slid away at the same time as she slid her hand from his. And when she looked up, she gave him the saddest smile he'd ever seen in his life, with emerald eyes that spoke of seeing and having done too much.

And inside, a rage grew and he swore he would find whoever had made her like this, who had hurt her so much (because he swore to God that he just knew someone was behind her pain), and he would make them pay dearly.

He determinedly snatched both of her hands, holding them tightly in his. He ignored her startled face and looked straight into his eyes.

"Stars have been shown in history to have guided people, led them. People have always looked to the stars. I have no doubt that many have probably done the same to you. Please lead my path, Harry, and I promise you the world," he swore fervently.

Because now he was even more sure than ever. She would be his. She was the most important capture of his life, and no Legendary would ever compete with her. His entire being counted on her.

Giovanni could see her face slowly turning red, and the look of mixed uncertainty and shock. But it was important that he get it across to her how important she was –to him, to his Team, to his dreams and goals, to whatever future for him there was. There was no future that meant anything, if she wasn't in it.

She started to hastily write something, hands shaky as she held his pen to the paper. She handed it to him and he read it quickly.

_I'm not afraid of you, but when you get like this…I __**do**__ become afraid._

Not what he'd wanted, but he understood that the intensity he kept displaying towards her wasn't normal or healthy, or probably even sane. He could also see how terrifying and uncomfortable it would be to see it, much less be on the receiving end of it. But…he wouldn't compromise on this.

Because she had to know sooner or later how desperate he was to chain her to him.

"I'm sorry," he said with a small, strange smile that had a tinge of apology, even when he and she both knew he contradicted those words much more than he wasn't.

Was he sorry? Maybe. In the end, he was more unapologetic than he was.

He could apologize for how he made her feel, and maybe even a little for his behavior, but he wouldn't apologize for how he was or the base truth of which that he would probably continue on and not stop himself.

Perhaps he could be a little sorry about that.

* * *

Harry lay in bed, with her Glaceon mewling and cuddling up to her.

'_Mistress?'_

She shivered, wide awake and eyes staring at the ceiling. Today had been…emotional. Too emotional. She hadn't had such an explosion of emotions for a long time; it was such an intense cacophony all day, with her emotions ranging from lows to highs. It was like a rollercoaster, and the strength of them didn't help.

Lily began pawing at her in earnest, but her body was locked up and her mind racing. She didn't even notice when her eyes became dilated, to the point where they looked black, and her breathing became labored. She did notice when there started to become two spots of burning sensation on her back, right between her shoulder blades.

'_No. No, no, nononono –'_

Horrified, Harry threw herself to the side and stumbled off the bed. Lily yelped, watching her mistress in panic. Deciding to get her mistress' companion, she darted out the door as soon as Harry opened it, going for Giovanni as Harry staggered about, almost like a drunk.

She gasped, clutching at her throat, and contorting her shoulders. Her staggering became more hurried, and at a turn in a hallway, she lurched and started to wildly flail her head about, her torso shaking and convulsing violently as she tried to shake off the growing pain.

Desperate, she began rushing about blindly before she accidently slammed herself into a wall. She threw her head back and a screech escaped from her mouth. Her hands flew to her throat and her eyes widened, and she hurriedly continued her stumbling walk to her destination before it became too late and she destroyed everything around her.

Using one hand to help her against the walls, her movements slowed and she made her way more sluggishly than before, each step becoming more painful as the burning spots in her back began to spread. She let out another screech and fell to her hands and knees, her back arching as skin tore open at her back, from where the burning spots had originated.

Two black wings slowly slid out, pushing out gradually and causing Harry to feel as if her back was being shredded. After the initial push, where large bits of the wings had come out, another push had them emerge fully, and they flapped once before lying limp against her. She whimpered, her voice returning, if only for this transformation.

She crawled a bit more, looking up to thankfully see she had somehow made it to the room she wanted to be in. Her body trembled and she pushed herself up and opened the door, practically tossing herself into the battle arena. She crawled to the middle of the arena before her body shook one more time, and then she collapsed onto her back and her body began seizing.

As the seizures continued and her body convulsed into violent movements, she could feel the bones inside her body begin to shatter and then her body contorted unnaturally and she began to shift and reshape into a larger being.

Another screech, louder and more eerie, escaped from her and echoed through the estate.

* * *

When Giovanni found Harry's Glaceon scratching and calling at his door, he left his work behind and followed after her in a worried state, while still wondering about that inhuman screech he'd just heard. He'd started to rush towards Harry's room, but Lily diverged from that path and he'd had to head back a turn and follow Lily to where Harry apparently was.

That she wasn't in her room was worrying and made him uneasy.

He was disquieted by the stillness of the air and the sudden silence. It wasn't boding well and he wanted to find Harry quickly, hoping that nothing was wrong and she was alright.

On his way to wherever they were heading, he was disturbed to find indents, cracks, and other damages to the walls the closer he came to what he realized was where the battle arena was located at.

"What the hell happened?" he muttered in confusion.

When they finally came to the battle arena, their final destination he realized, he stared at the door in confusion. He looked down at the Glaceon by his feet.

"She's here?" he asked hesitantly.

Lily nodded, rubbing her paw against her nose.

"You smell her in here?"

Another nod. Giovanni frowned and then reached for the doorknob, anxiously opening it and wondering what he'd find behind the door. He turned the doorknob and then, after another pause, pushed it open. The lights began turning on one by one and then he sucked in a huge breath as he stared in terrified awe at the great creature massively dominating a huge space around it. The battle arena was more than half-filled with it, and Giovanni doubted that even many of the Legendaries could match it in size.

"What…what are you?" he breathed out, also wondering how in the hell it had gotten into this place and where it had come from. But one thing was clear…

This…this wasn't a pokémon. Not one he knew of, or had yet to be discovered…

He cautiously came closer, when Lily came rushing passed him and towards the beast. His eyes darted around the room, seeing torn fabric all around the ground. Sleek, black feathers (no doubt from it) were layered all around them, some still floating in the air and falling down. He reached out and plucked one from the air, examining it curiously. It was extremely soft and silky, fine to the touch and a bright shine to it that rivaled (maybe even best) the shiny coating from a Cresselia feather. Pocketing it into his breast pocket, he looked back at the creature that was somewhat curled into itself, hiding its head behind a massive wing.

Risking it, he walked closer and stopped beside Lily, who had stopped a few paces before the creature and had sat there, intensely watching it. Frowning down at her, he looked back up and watched the creature with a wary air.

"What are you?" he asked again, louder this time.

It gained its attention and it shifted, alarming Giovanni, who took a huge step back. But it just moved slightly to face him and then moved its wing, revealing its head. More beautiful black feathers decorated it, still sleek and shiny, the glossing reflecting the light from above. It looked at him with tired, pained eyes, and he actually felt a burst of compassion, something he hadn't actually felt for anything or anyone until Harry.

Harry…

Not only did he remember what he was there for, rather who, but he also _recognized_ the emerald eyes that stared at him from across the room, on a giant creature that looked like it wanted to die.

Before he even realized it, he'd walked the last few steps towards her (because it was her, he just knew it, and no one had those _emerald eyes ever_). His hand trembled as he reached out and gently touched the top of her head as she bowed it towards him, and he tenderly stroked her head.

"Harry? Is that you?" he asked, voice quiet and as if he was trying not to disturb the stillness of the room.

She let out a loud keening sound that reflected her pain and sorrow, and he felt like he was shattering into pieces, with her feelings reverberating through him. He felt something wet hit his face and reached up, and blinked blankly.

He hadn't even realized he'd started crying.

Started 10/21/14 – Completed 10/27/14

**A/n: Yeeep. Male or female, I tend to torture my characters. Whoops? At least things are progressing. I seem to be getting anxious in mixing it up with the Magic and Rocket worlds. Hope you guys like that and enjoyed the chapter. Please drop a review!**

1. **Rufus**: Well, he'll be a huge part in this arc and in helping Harry out. As will Archer, who you can see has received…The Pensieve! Ariana, actually, will have her own part to play, quite separate from Archer's plot, so I'm looking forward to when I can introduce her plot in.

2. **Animagus Transformation**: So…sounds rather nasty for Harry, huh? Not the normal transformation. There's some reasons why, but you know. I never really tell things, most of time, heh.

3. **Giovanni**: As you can tell, when the time comes, he'll be dealing a very heavy blow against Harry's tormentors. I promise! I know you all are looking forward to it :) He's also pretty freakin' intense, ain't he?

4. **Battling**: I dunno, I kinda picture Harry like William James from "The Hurt Locker." Almost unable to not stop herself participating in any sort of battling, war-type front. And the adrenaline coming from pokémon battling could almost substitute for dueling (or the actual battles), which I could see her having become addicted to in a way. I could also see her seeing pokémon battling more favorably too (compared to dueling and her battling), as it's more 'friendlier' in a way, and she has a companion to battle with and grow close to in Lily (and others, when she gets them). And as an extension to that, pokémon battling enables her to form bonds and connect with Lily and other pokémon, as opposed to her past dueling and battling experiences, which had a more straight out fight feel to them, which would flare up her survival instincts.

5. **Final Pairings**: So, fem!Ash won out, which leaves this with fem!Ash/Cyrus (people wanted this pairing either way, male or female Ash, but some people actually specified in their votes), and Sirius/Ariana. I'm leaning towards Remus/Jessie heavily, and maybe James/Wendy (because someone just had to mention crack pairings and this extremely understated character XD).

* * *

Anon Reviews:

Guest 1: Thanks! Sorry about the cliffie, but I couldn't help it at the time. It just fit. As for Gio's reaction, hoped you enjoyed it in here.

Guest 2: Thanks! Sorry this didn't come out sooner. A lot of things got in the way of finishing this chapter and then final editing it.

Guest 3: Thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed the pairing and that you tried it and the story. I'm always wary about writing and putting up stories, since they're always with odd pairings that people would never think of or would usually dislike. I'm always happy when people try them and enjoy them, and find they like the pairing. And plus this was Giovanni –he's not really a popular character or written about much, and definitely not in a lead role (much less a lead role where he's not the bad guy). I'm also really happy about the pacing here, so for others to think the pace is good reassures me. Sorry about the cliffhanger! And damn, there's practically another one in this chapter too XD


End file.
